Naruto in Wonderland
by mu149
Summary: Alice in Wonderland takes a turn towards Naruto in this fanfic version with the cast of Naruto with Naruto himself as Alice and Sasuke as the Mad Hatter. AU and rated M for later chapters.
1. My Illusion

**Moji Moji! Here is my new SasuNaru fanfic titled, Naruto in Wonderland! Yes, it's a otaku version of Alice in Wonderland, but it wasn't brought on by the Tim Burton version that just came out. I actually got the idea after reading this manga titled "Heart no Kuni no Alice" or "Alice in the Country of Hearts". Anyone who's interested in it, should check it out. I can guarantee that it is better than my fanfic because it has bishie characters! Besides that, here you go. **

**-mu149**

**The song that is written within the beginning of the fanfic is "Illusion" by Creed.**

* * *

_The sun rises to another day_

_My constitution keeps changing_

It was again another day in my miserable life.

_'Til it slips away_

_So I lie awake and stare_

_My mind thinking, just wandering_

_Does anybody care?_

I smile softly to myself, sitting up from my restless sleep that I had laid down to about seven hours ago. I had little sleep since then, listening to the same song set on repeat. I couldn't help but think about how the song oddly fit to my life.

_Should I stay or go_

_Should I sleep or stay awake_

_Am I really happy or is it all_

_Just an illusion_

Climbing down from my perch on my top bunk bed, I shiver softly in my bare body, wearing only dark blue boxers. I turn to my dresser, yanking out a drawer to scan its occupants.

_Sitting in my room now_

_Hiding thoughts_

_Just hoping one day I'll get out_

_I hear a voice call my name_

"Naruto!"

_Breaking trance, so silent_

_So I can stay the same_

I smile at the absurdity of my older sister's timing. My smile is quickly replaced by a frown- she has yet to break the trance I was under.

_Should I stay or go_

_Should I sleep or stay awake_

_Am I really happy or is it all_

_Just an illusion_

I pause after I pull on a pair of black pants, giving myself some time to admire the artistically crafted guitar solo that follows. I may not be able to play an instrument to save my soul, but I wasn't deaf. "Naruto!"

I flinch. Sadly, I wasn't deaf. I could still hear the calls of my sister. "I'm up!" I yell back as the solo ends with one long final note.

_Wait now, many things left unsaid_

_This life remains the same- but I change_

_I try to fool myself in believing_

_Things are going to get better_

_But life goes on_

I pull on a black t-shirt before throwing on my bright orange jacket, forgetting to unzip it as I grab my string backpack and my notebook. Grabbing the tie required in the school uniform and slipping it over my head, I hum the next few lines to myself.

_Should I stay or go_

_Should I sleep or stay awake_

_Am I really happy or is it all_

_Just an illusion _

I storm down the stairs, leaving my I-pod in my ears so I wont have to listen to my sister complain about my irresponsible attitude. Some fragments of her scolding still managed to slip in though.

_Just an Illusion_

"You were supposed to wake up an hour ago…"

_Just an illusion _

"Going to be late…"

_Just an illusion _

"Always have to baby-sit you…"

_Just an illusion _

"You're too old for this…"

_Just an illusion _

"What would dad think…"

_Just an illusion _

I freeze as I hang out of the half-way open front door, "Well dad isn't here anymore, so we'll have to deal."

I already know she's glaring behind me as I close the door and jog the few blocks to the bus station, where I usually catch the bus to a ramen restaurant a few blocks from my school. I sprinted at the sight of the bus pulling into the stop, it's new advertisement of some new pop band flashing vibrantly against it's dark blue paint.

I manage to make it, waving at the bus driver who gives me a disapproving look before closing the doors and pulling off before I sit down. Finding my usual spot in the back open, I collapse down, turning off my repeating I-pod. It was a twenty minute ride until I would get off, so I decide to pull out my homework for that particular math-related class, the one I hadn't completed over the weekend. The first problem is simple enough to me, but the second one adds a second variable with a formula that we were supposed to read in a packet.

The same packet that I had thrown into my locker on Friday. Giving up on the futile chance that I actually might finish the homework, I decide to hide out in the library a few minutes before class starts so I can finish it. 'Why did Tsunade even bother putting me in these AP classes if I'm an under-achiever.' Glancing out of the window, I name each habitant of the houses we pass. "Shikamaru… Kankuro… Konohomaru… Temari… Ino… Gaara… Kiba… Ten-Ten… Neji…"

My eyes widen at the sight of a new, larger house that I hadn't noticed before. Old man Sarutobi had recently passed away, and his house had been demolished because it was really old and some other reasons. Behind it, there was a massive dark house that was built like old fashioned houses you only found in cities like Kyoto and Okinawa. 'How long has that been there…?'

A sudden flash of white catches my attention and I crane my neck to see a white rabbit in a waist coat, holding up an old fashioned pocket watch. He pointed at it and seemed to be looking at me, and I blinked in disbelief.

The bus passes the house, greeting it with its bright advertisement as if it was an old friend. My curiosity is silenced as the bright neon signs of Ichiraku Ramen flash on the side of the small building. I tug on the cord and a high toned ding accompanies this action with an automatic voice repeating a single phrase twice, "Stop requested; stop requested."

I edge towards the door and wait for it to open. I step out, but not even a fraction later, the doors slam shut and the bus speeds off. "Of course nothing ever changes."

People still see me as what my father did to me, not who I was. He was a hero to the village- I was the monster that caused of his death. Turning down the side street that traveled behind Ichiraku Ramen, I walk around the small trash cans and continue down the long, winding back street until I reach an opening, and a crowd of students all wearing black uniforms, making a bee-line to a massive building. A crash sound behind me and I turn around quickly to see a flash of white disappear into another alley.

Ignoring the strange occurrence, I file into line with them, I'm not entirely unaware of the numerous glares, looks of disgust, and the sneers that are directed towards me as I weave through the crowd. I've just learned that it's best to ignore them than to act on it. That's what they want me to do. They're waiting for me to mess up so they can have a reason to ruin my life more than they already are allowed to.

Glancing around the courtyard, I see the option of my search. Leaning against the concrete wall that surrounds the school, is a long haired brunette with red triangles tattooed upside down on his cheeks, flirting with a long haired blond girl that had tailored her skirt to be too short and left her shirt open a few buttons. I ran up to him, grinning brightly, "Hey Kiba!"

The girl turned her nose up at me before walking off, announcing loudly, "When did they started letting in murderers."

I don't skip a beat at her insult, I've heard it many times before, "So Kiba, I was wondering if you finished the homework we were supposed to do in Trigonometry honors?"

He rolled his eyes, but returned my grin, "Idiot! You didn't do the worksheet?"

"I was busy!"

"Of course," he draws the words out as he slings his arm across my shoulder.

"Don't pet the wild animal, Kiba," some kid called out in the hall as we entered the school.

His arm slipped off of my shoulder and I didn't take it personal, although it still hurt. No one was nice to me. It would ruin their popularity. Kiba, however, had ignored this; or at least most of this. It was still more than I disserved as far as I was concerned. "Ignore him," Kiba whispered to me.

My grin widened as I waved my hand in front of my face, "It's fine. I have to hurry and get to the library if I want to finish my work fast enough."

Kiba shrugged before parting ways, heading towards his locker, waving back at me. My grin falters slightly as I gaze after him. Turning to head to my locker, I squeeze through two kids who try to trip me in the hall. It was naturally a part of my life. Beating my locker once on the side of it, it flings open quickly. I grab the thick paper filled with equations quickly and close the locker, parting my way through the crowd and towards the library.

Stepping into the massive room, I'm greeted by the subtle smell of aging books. I wave to the librarian, Kakashi as he shakes his head at me knowingly, but waves me on. I notice the soft uplift of his face covering that indicated that the man was smiling at me. He was one of the few who didn't hate me. Weaving my way through the book cases, I find my favorite spot in the back by the horror books. No one ever seemed to care about those books. I sat down in the corner by my favorite English horror author, Edgar Allen Poe. In fact, my favorite of his stories and poems was The Tell-Tale Heart.

Bringing out my massive text book and worksheet, I ponder over the second problem again, finding the answer easily now with the right formula. I go through seven more problems before the warning bell rings. 'If I continue at this pace, I'll be done before class starts.' "Go ahead and look around Uchiha."

I'm silenced by Kakashi's words to someone who had entered. I sit up slowly, clutching my text book closely in case I would need to use it as a weapon. A raven-haired man walks around the edge of bookcases, his attention focused on the books on a shelf next to the one I was hiding by. He moves to the next isle, checking the other side of the shelf before I begin to breath again, glancing back at my crumpled worksheet.

Jotting down the formulas for the last two problems and writing down the math before I analyze them further, I close my text book, shoving it in my string backpack before I notice that the male had traveled down to the other side of the bookcase I was at. I glanced at him through the books. He had pale skin, though he had a strong build and a dark aura that surrounded him. Regardless of these traits, he was still entrancing in a way that I was unable to describe. I've never heard of him before. Uchiha?

"Poe, Poe, Poe…"

I glanced back at him as he muttered softly under his breath.

"Poe is over here."

He freezes as well as my voice speaks on its own accord. Slowly, I watch him stalk over to the other side of the book case and stand there, staring at me. I couldn't see his eyes in the shadows that shrouded him from me, but I knew he could see mine wide with fear. He walked closer before bending down near me, glancing at the shelves. "Thanks," he mutters under his breath.

I nod mechanically before edging around him, trying not to sprint out of the library. Stopping myself outside of my classroom, I force myself to calm my racing heart that had been trying to jump out of my chest since I saw him. 'Who the hell is that guy…'

* * *

**Well, there you have it. So far, this one is longer than my previous ones, so that's a good thing. I think that longer fanfic have a better career than the shorter ones. I hope you read the next few chapters and please bear with me as the Wonderland part won't be for the first few chapters. I'm trying to build up to it and create suspense. **

**Yours In Wonderland**

**-mu149**


	2. Jiraiya's Maid Cafe

**Here's the second chapter to my Naruto in Wonderland, I hope that you like it. Please read and review and when you're done, check out some of my other stories and oneshots, like "Reunite", "Forgotten in the Shadows", or "Drifting Memories."**

**Yours in Wonderland,**

**mu149**

* * *

The saying, "Like Father, like son," doesn't apply to me.

My father, Minato Namikaze, was the hero of the village. He had stopped the village from being entirely destroyed by the Kyuubi that had decided to pay us a visit on the faithful day that I was conceived. My father had died that day, sealing the demon into me, hoping that the villagers would somehow love me for carrying the demon that was the cause of its isolation in the world. Due to the attack sixteen years ago, Konohagakure was practically reversed in time and made to redo all the construction that made it the strongest village within Fire Country. Now, even Tanzaku town has better tourists population than we do. Still, the villagers did try to take care of me, if not for my well-being (which I am sure is not the case), of my sister.

Yes, Naruko. The girl with so much potential, that could, in fact, put Konoha back on the map. All this runs through my head as I walk home from school.

The bus didn't run by Ichiraku Ramen after school, so I always walked home from the school, keeping to the back roads for obvious reasons. The walk did take longer than it was supposed to, but it did keep me unscathed for the most part. I glance down the street to see again, a white rabbit that seemed to be in a waist coat pointing at its pocket watch. "You're going to be late."

I stare at the rabbit for a while as it turns and begins to sprint down the street. In a second, I'm following it. Without reason, my legs were pushing myself down the street and in-between houses, just to follow that one rabbit. Every few blocks, he stopped to see if I was following him and I pushed myself harder, hoping that I could somehow catch him. I stop at a corner, looking for the rabbit that had managed to get away, only to realize that I was right down the street from my house. I sigh in frustration, before I walk pointedly to my house. Turning up the volume of my I-pod, I don't notice the brunette middle-aged man that is waving at me frantically.

"Naruto!" something impacts with my head and I whip around quickly, ready to apologize for whatever I did, out of habit.

"You shouldn't have your music so loud! It could ruin your hearing, you know?"

I stared at the man quizzically before looking to find out what he had thrown at me, "You could just come up to me instead of throwing stuff."

"I called your name. Which is another reason why you shouldn't have that music so loud! You can't hear a thing!"

'For me, that's a reason to play it until my ears bleed.'

Instead, I answered, "Please forgive me. I will turn it down."

Iruka frowned at me before sighing, " You know that you can trust me, right?"

'I can't trust anyone…'

"Of course."

I glanced around to find a dark brown pillow with forest greens stitching a leaf pattern in it. Picking it up in question, Iruka holds up plastic bags that I assume to be filled with more pillows. "I'm changing the color scheme of my house. You should come in and see. You haven't been in my house since-"

I could tell my gaze darkened because he stops suddenly, regretting the mention of the unwelcome memory. "I have to get going."

I toss the pillow over to him and turn towards my house, not even waiting to see if he caught it. "You should come over to visit me!"

I wave my hand above my head, having no intention to visit him. I pull my key out of my back pocket and push it into the lock. "I'm home!"

I'm answered by the sound of an empty house. I glanced around before seeing a bright orange sticky note on the refrigerator.

_Jiraiya want's you at work early. _

_The new uniform is on the counter._

_Naruko._

Turning around, I stare in horror at the lace-filled Lolita maid outfit that was laid out against the table. Unlike the usual black and white uniforms that were required, it was a vibrant blue with a white apron; there was no way in hell that I was wearing that. Still, I had no choice, so I stuffed it in my bag before turning around to leave. Locking the door behind me, I duck around the middle-section of my house in order to avoid Iruka who was outside again. My mind drifts again as I turn on my favorite song on repeat. It had been probably two years since I started working at Ero-sennin's perverted café. Of course, the uniforms had changed from traditional Japanese kimono's, to school girl outfits, and to the more recent Lolita uniforms. The maid outfit had been the uniform for only three months and already was it being changed.

The new colored outfit that was hidden away in my backpack was horrifying and I automatically took a massive hit to my pride as a man. Sadly, I was used to the cruel treatment by the perverted owner and my sister. Jiraiya had helped out with some debts my parents had left behind when they died. And its fair to say that the amount was… substantial. At first, we were doing odd jobs for him to try and pay back that debt, until my sister started making the uniforms for his café. Not soon after that, when he found out how well I pass as a girl, I started working in it. That was probably due to Naruko having me model all the damn uniforms for her. Still, it worked out and I've managed to have friends in some sense at the café. There were a few other girls there.

There was a pinkette, a blond, and some girl named Karin. The pinkette was pretty nice, along with Karin, but the other blonde ignores me completely. Finding myself drifting down the street towards the café, I cut into the back because I never use the front entrance. Though when I push open the usually locked door, only one person was there. "Hey Karin!"

She looked at me over her glasses- the way she did everyone- and smiled softly, "Oh, its you. What do you want Naruko?"

_Yes, she thought I was my sister. Jiraiya did that to ease any possible tension between the other maids._ "So, did you get your new uniform yet?"

"Yeah," I answer as I pull it out of the bag, "But, why is it blue?"

"Your's is. It's some spring idea that Jiraiya made up. We're wearing spring colors. Mines is a bright pink, Sakura's green, and Ino is yellow."

"Fun."

"Just wait until the next time," Sakura announced as she strutted into the locker area, "He plans on us cosplaying. That old man is losing it. He wouldn't have any customers if the outfits didn't look so good on me."

I rolled my eyes, but walked into a stall anyway. "Hey, Naruko!" The pinkette called after me, "Why do you always change in the stalls?"

"Maybe because your breasts and ego take up all the room in here!" Ino's voice called over the sound of slamming lockers and rustling papers.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!"

I smiled softly as I laced the final ribbon aligning my vest. I pulled on my lace stockings before padding out of the stall, throwing my stuff into an empty locker and making sure that I locked it with a key that I only kept on a chain around my neck. I didn't want someone finding out that I was a boy. "You're getting good with that," Sakura praised me.

'Wow, Sakura-praise. I must be becoming a threat to her.'

"Actually, I'm getting too good." 'It's really scary.'

"Don't let the praise go to your head," Karin muttered as I slipped on my shoes.

I smiled softly at her, tugging my hair out of its ponytail. I guess Karin was probably the nicest one here. I pushed out the swinging door and was surprised by running into an elderly male with a camera. "Ero-sennin, what is wrong with you?"

Jiraiya stood up before staring at me lustfully, "You know Naruto, my offer is still open."

"Do you want me to tell the girls that you still take pictures of them changing and sell them to the customers?"

"Okay, truce. But, I just thought you wanted to get rid of your debt a little faster…"

"Working here is bad enough."

A bright blue ribbon appeared suddenly in front of me. I glanced up over at Jiraiya who was holding it above me. I snatched it grudgingly from him and tied it quickly around my hair. "This is insulting to me."

"Oh, but you look so good like that, Naru**ko**."

I glared at him once before the bell rang and the first group of customers filed in. 'Great, my group.'

I sighed once deeply, before turning to them, smiling flirtingly, "Good Afternoon, Masters."

A few of them sighed as Ino walked out with Karin and Sakura right behind them. I noticed Sakura's death-glare, but ignored it as I grabbed a few menus and walked softly to the largest groups of boys, immediately flirting. The more customers I brought in, the more of my debt Jiraiya got rid of. "Master, what would you like today?"

"What would you suggest Naru-chan?"

"Well, I suggest that you try the new truffles. Its very delicious."

I noticed another group of guys that were looking at me desirably, Sakura was fuming besides them. I let a soft giggle escape me and my customers seemed ecstatic. "We'll love the truffles. And maybe some herbal tea."

"Coming right up."

I glanced back at Sakura who was trying not to growl at her customers. Hinata, the cook smiled at me softly through the window, "Hi, Naruko."

"Hey, Hinata. I need seven orders of truffles and herbal tea."

"Oh, o-okay. Do you want to make it, or should I?"

"I'll do it," I smile, imagining how pissed Sakura would get.

There was a plus side to this job- I loved making Sakura miserable.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! Wicked Naruto! Sorry if anyone likes Sakura, but I have issues that involve her! (Don't ask...) I was working on chapters three and four before I realized that I never even put up chapter two! Gomenasai... again. **

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	3. Alice

**Here's the next chapter for Naruto In Wonderland! I've been working on a NaruSasu idea, so I wasn't able to work on this so often, but I've managed. I hope you guys continue to read and review whenever you can!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

"_Hatter"_

"quotes"

'thinking'

_Wonderland_

* * *

I pushed through the door, dropping my maid outfit and passing out on the couch. "Why the hell did Ero-sennin make me stay after to clean up!" I moan, pouting about the late time, "It's freaking eleven at night!"

I glare at the check that I had gripped in my hands. Regardless of the fact that I was working off a debt for him, Jiraiya still paid me the same as the rest of the other maids. I glared at the paper before wadding it up and throwing somewhere. 'I hate others pity…'

Turning on my back on the couch, I stare at the ceiling as slowly, I drift into a much needed sleep.

"_Alice. Alice it's time to wake up."_

_I moan softly before turning on my side. A dark chuckle sounds beside me before I'm surrounded by a sweet vanilla smell. 'Ooh, that's nice.'_

"_Time to wake up, Alice. You'll be late for tea and you know how the March Hare gets when you're late."_

_A soft hand caressing me sweetly causes me to stir further as I grudgingly sit up and open my eyes. I'm surprised to see a raven-haired man with a jet black hat on and a card tucked inside the velvet wrapping around it. "Who are you?"_

_He smirks softly, grabbing my hand and pulling me up, "You've forgotten me. I'm so sad, Alice."_

"_My name isn't Alice!"_

"…_Hn."_

_He pulls me away and I glance around to see that I wasn't in my house, but in some sort of forest. The colors were eerie, though. They were dull and looked like they had no life left with them as the leaves clung stubbornly to the trees. "Where are we…?"_

"_This is your land of wonder. You are our Alice. And I am yours."_

_He pulls me close to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. I blush softly, glancing into his deep, obsidian eyes. 'He's really beautiful..'_

"_You and I are eternally bound to each other. I am yours forever. You made me a promise, Alice."_

"_My name isn't Alice, teme!"_

"_And my name isn't teme."_

"_It means bastard, smart one!"_

_His eyes softened and filled with an unseen sadness, "So it has been too long."_

"_Of course it has!"_

_I turn to see a white rabbit glaring at us, before tapping persistently at a pocket watch that it pulled out of its green vest, "Alice has been very late! He missed the important date and now his memories have gone."_

"_You mean he doesn't remember anything? Not even me?"_

_I turned back to see the raven's gaze shifted towards the ground. He releases his hold on me, stepping away. "You promised…"_

_I felt responsible for his sadness, "Gomen. Watashi-"_

"_You promised me, Alice!" _

_I stepped back surprised by his sudden anger. "You said that you wouldn't forget me! You lied! You LIED!"_

_He stepped towards me, his eyes blazing red. "HATTER!"_

_He blinked, his gaze returned to normal, "Sorry."_

_The rabbit shook its head before glancing back at me, "This won't be enough to bring back his memories. We have to bring him back."_

_The hatter turned away from me, "You know the Rules. No one can go into his world. Only Alice can travel between the worlds. That is what the Rules state."_

"_I can still go, but I cannot physically convince him there. I will be nothing more than an illusion."_

"_Then you will be of no use," he gazed back at me, "He is already too lost."_

_I blinked before remembering the subtle gaze from obsidian eyes. "Wait! I know you! I've seen you somewhere before!"_

_The man, Hatter, looked at me his eyes hopeful, "You have! You need to remember me, Alice!"_

_I tried to think harder, but that was all I could remember. And one word being spoken in that husky tone, "Thanks."_

"_That's all I can remember…"_

"_NO!"_

_I jumped at the sound of his roaring voice, "Don't forget. You can't forget me! Alice!"_

_I shook my head, "I'm sorry…"_

_He grabbed me, pulling me close to him, "Remember me!"_

_Suddenly, our lips meet, a electricity running through me. "Hatter! That is against the Rules!"_

_He pressed forward into the kiss, sending my mind spiraling. Slowly, he pulled away, staring deeply into my eyes. "You have to come back to me. You promised. Now wake up. Wake up Naruto."_

"_Wha…?"_

"Naruto! Get the hell up!"

I hit my head, being forced off of the couch and onto the floor. "What the hell is your problem, Naruko?"

I press against my head where I hit it on the floor, the spot tender. "You're still sleeping and you're about to be late for school! Again."

"Yeah, yeah," I mutter under my breath, pushing myself up from the floor, stumbling to the stairs, "And we all know that my teachers would be oh so disappointed if their favorite demon weren't in class on time…"

"Just get your ass dressed! Don't forget that you need to be at Jiraiya's at-"

"Five! I know, stop treating me like I'm stupid! Damn, Naruko!"

I heard her sigh loudly behind me before leaving for her other job. Naruko had already graduated from high school and due to our debt, we were unable to send her to the university she was accepted into; even with the scholarship she got. Everyone else translated that into, I was holding her back because if I weren't alive, Jiraiya would ignore the debt and would have left her to her life and everyone blames me for that.

I grab my other school uniform out of its drawer and pull on the black pants and jacket over the white button up t-shirt that I never really buttoned up all the way. Pulling the red and black tie on over my head, I storm back downstairs to grab my backpack and turning to make sure I got everything. Satisfied, I turn to walk out the door, gripping the handle loosely. _"Alice."_

My eyes widened before I turn around, trying to find the person that the voice came from. _"Alice."_

Whipping around, I stare out the door to the white rabbit across the street who is pointing at his watch expectantly. I shake my head vigorously my hair flying into my face. Glaring at it, annoyed and wishing I could chop it all off, I tuck my hair behind my ears before glancing back at the rabbit. It's no longer there.

Ignoring it, I close the door and lock it, absentmindedly pulling my hair into a ponytail before setting off at a jog to school. I actually liked running.

It calmed me down and it was easier to think. I would think about what life would be like if I hadn't been sealed with a demon.

If dad hadn't died.

If Naruko had went to college.

If I had been alone in this world.

The last one doesn't matter because I'm already alone.

All the _'if's _in my life were suffocating me and I knew that life here would kill me _if_ I didn't get away. I used to cope easier when I was younger.

I don't remember how, though.

One day, Naruko busted into my room, crying and demanding to know where I had been. I never remembered leaving. I went to sleep, had a nice dream, and woke up. However, she insisted that I had been gone for over a week. That was the last time I was happy. **(1)**

It was calming to know that someone cared for me here, but now-a-days, I don't think that she feels the same way.

Finding myself at the school, I notice the clock on the front window showed me that first hour had started. 'Oh well. I'd rather skip that class anyway.'

Easily sneaking through the halls and to the stairs, I climb all the way to the roof, opening it with a spare key I had stolen from the librarian once. I had made a copy and given it back without him ever knowing that it was lost. And in return, I got to go on the roof whenever I wanted to. Closing the door and waiting for the automatic click that showed that the door had locked behind me, I drop my backpack and decide to lay down since I didn't have any homework from yesterday. Closing my eyes slowly, I listen to the sound of the wind blowing softly. _"You're late, Alice."_

My eyes flared open to see deep, obsidian eyes staring at me curiously, pale skin that was framed perfectly by raven-colored hair. "You know no one's allowed on the roof."

I blinked once before sitting up, glancing again at the boy again. "Yeah? Then how the hell you get up here?"

He sat down beside me, staring into space, "I was excused from class."

"So you came up here?"

"I doubt you even went to class."

I smiled softly, before glancing at him, untrustingly. No one was nice to me. "Why are you talking to me?"

"Am I not aloud to talk to you?"

I stared at him curiously and stared right back. "Don't you know who I am?"

"No. Do you know who I am?"

"_Remember me, Alice."_

I started, glancing around before staring at him again. "You're new here, aren't you?"

"My first day was yesterday. And thanks about telling me where Edgar Allen Poe was yesterday."

"Oh. That was you."

'So it wasn't hatter. Oh god, I'm losing my mind.'

"Yeah, you looked scared of me."

I laughed nervously, "Yeah right. I wasn't scared of you."

He smirked darkly, "You should be, Uzumaki Naruto."

My eyes widened before my heart started thundering. "You said you don't know me!"

"I don't. Your bag has the Uzumaki sign on it and sensei was looking for an Uzumaki Naruto in homeroom."

"You're in my homeroom?"

"Hn."

I glanced at him again and this time, he looked to be bored with the conversation. I smiled behind my bangs, 'I could like this guy.'

"You know you look like a girl."

I turned to complain but stopped at the close proximity he had taken on without me knowing. I stopped breathing as he leaned closer, a sweet vanilla scent rolling over me. "I actually thought you were a girl at first. You're very beautiful for a boy."

"I could say the same thing about you…"

My protest sounds weak, even to my own ears and I shake softly at his devilish smirk. His smell was so intoxicating, I wanted to inhale everything about him. I wanted to know what he felt like, and his specific taste. I wanted this man and yet, I don't even know his name. Softly, he presses his lips against mine and my body surges with the electricity from that small connection. He pulls back, staring at me intently and I know that he felt it too. He reaches forward to caress my cheek softly before leaning in to kiss me again…

The bell rings loudly, startling the both of us. We pull away from each other, glancing to see if anyone saw us together. He stands hesitantly, glancing at me before offering me his hand, "We should get to class."

I accept his hand, blushing softly as he pulls me up, "People will talk if they see us both come from the roof."

He looked confused, "And?"

I sigh softly, wishing he didn't have to know about me. I lean in quickly to him, connecting our lips again. The electricity is there, but I knew it would disappear when he finally heard about what I was. I pull back, almost laughing at his bewildered expression, "Sorry, but I don't want to ruin your life."

I move away, easily jumping to the top of the chain linked fence, balancing on it. "Bai bai."

I jump off, knowing he would run to see if I had died. I hit the ground with an inaudible thump before glancing up at the wide-eyed raven. Sighing, I walk into the school, ignoring the dirty looks I get as I walk through the hall way. 'I hate myself,' I think, pushing through the crowd.

_°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸__°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸__°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ _

"Hey, Kyuubi!"

I whipped around suddenly, fearing that a fist might slam into my face. Instead, I was greeted by a group of teens that seemed to be the in-crowd. Not like I would ever care, but they had an aura of arrogance around them. They sneered at me which only flamed my suggestion. "Yeah, you. What's your name?"

I stared at them with distrust, "U-Uzumaki Naruto."

The tall man that leered at me only smiled wider, "You busy later today?"

"No."

A few snickers erupted from the back, which only made me more suspicious. "A few of us are heading to Hot Topic on Ichikara street later on. You wanna come?"

My hopes soared immediately, against my better judgment, and I jumped on the opportunity, "Sure. I know where that is. Seven blocks from Maid Café?"

A look of confusion raced across his face, "What?"

"Umm… Don't worry, I'll find it."

Someone else behind him stepped forward. He had silken back hair and reminded me of a crow, unlike the raven man I had met recently. "I know what café you're talking about. Yeah, it's about seven blocks away. Do you go there?"

My face reddened as he stared at me intently with onyx black eyes. The eyes seemed amused at me and also searching for something. "N-no. It's just. My sister knows some of the people that work there."

He seemed interested more, but was silenced by the leader. "We'll see you there. Eight o' clock good enough for you, Uzumaki?"

"Y-yeah! See you there."

My happiness soared as they stalked away from me. It had been years since I had been invited to hang out with anyone and the last time, it had ended very badly. Things had eventually calmed down, but it wasn't like anyone cared for me; it was the person who had inflicted my punishment that was the one to worry about. Still, a new chance at being accepted was exactly what I've been looking for since that day and finally, someone has approached me. I'm probably making a bigger deal about it than most people would, but ten years of no social contact did that to you.

I'm almost ecstatic as I run home, ignoring the countless amounts of disgusted looks that are directed at me. "Naruko!"

She glances up from her sewing machine as I run into the house. "Guess what! Guess what! Guess what!"

"What do you want?"

"I've been invited to go with some of the kids from school to Hot Topic!"

She glances skeptically at me, "You hate shopping…"

"Who cares? They're finally accepting me!"

"You have work."

"It's after work. Eight 'o clock."

She glances at me skeptically, "Is Hot Topic even open that late?"

"Of course! Who cares this is awesome!"

I run up to my room to grab my maid outfit before I run out the house calling to my sister behind me. "I'm leaving!"

I didn't see her worried gaze follow me out as she thought to herself. I ran the entire way to my job, happy to be finally being accepted. I burst through the back door, smiling widely as I throw my backpack into my locker. "Wow, Naruko! You seem cheerful today."

I ignored Ino as Sakura flaunts around in her bra, ignoring me entirely. I pull on my stockings a little clumsily before almost falling out the stall, the back of my outfit still unlaced. "S-sorry."

Karin helps me up, and then turns to grab my lace, "In a hurry are we? What do you have planned after work?"

"N-nothing much."

"She's probably going to get laid for the first time," Sakura sneered, lacing up her green maid outfit.

I ignore her, still smiling as I thank Karin for her help. Ino had just left to start serving customers and I quickly pull on my shoes, almost tripping out the swinging door. I laugh nervously before untying my ponytail and allowing my hair to flow across my shoulder. I couldn't wait for Ero-sennin to finally close the café so I could hurry out! "Naruko, why don't you serve that guy?"

I nod and turn around after grabbing a menu before I stare in surprise at the dark-haired man sitting alone at a table. He looked really into his sketching that most wouldn't notice him if it wasn't for his intense gaze. 'Oh, shit! He's the guy from earlier!'

I walk tentatively, allowing my bangs to hang over my face before I smile sweetly, "What can I get you master?"

He smiles back at me, unnervingly before glancing at me again, "I would like some herbal tea."

"May I suggest the flan, master? Hina-chan has just added it to our menu." **(2)**

He stares at me before giving me that same smile, "I would like to try some."

I turned around and tried not to run to the kitchen. Hinata glances at me before blushing softly, placing the tray of tea in the window and turning to me. "Is there something wrong Naru-chan?"

"No… I need some herbal tea and flan please…"

She glances at me worriedly before turning back to whatever she had been cooking, "Are you going to make it at his table or-"

"I'd rather not."

She smiled softly before placing tea and flan on a tray, handing it to me. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah," I smile back at her reassuringly before I push back into the bustling café.

The black-haired guy still sat patiently, his face expressionless. I walked to his table, laying down the tea and flan with a spoon. "Is that all master?"

'What's your name?"

I force myself to stay smiling before I giggle softly, "My name's Namikaze Naruko."

His eyes seemed to be studying me and I felt unnerved, so I asked him a question, "What is your name, master?"

"Sai."

"Will that be all Master Sai? You seem to have taken a liking to me."

"No, I need nothing else. I just thought you looked like some kid from my school."

"Oh. I would remember if I'd seen someone like you at school. I can't miss you."

He smiled softly at my flirting as I turn around, swaying my hips slightly. 'I so hate being a girl!'

I was actually relieved when Sai finally left and even more when Jiraiya let me leave without kitchen duty tonight. Quickly changing clothes, I sprint down the street at 8:11. "Shit, I'm late!"

I dash down Ichikara before stopping at the sight of the Hot Topic sign. Tugging at my back pack strap, I walk swiftly before I glance at the store. It was completely dark and the neon open sign that was usually on, nearly invisible in the darkness of the night. I moved up to the paper on the door and glanced down to see that it actually closed at six. My heart falls to the ground and I just stare at the paper, willingly forcing my tears to stay away. 'They lied to me. They never wanted to hang out with me. That explains why some of them were laughing.'

I let my head fall grievingly before I wipe at my eyes furiously, willing myself not to cry. 'I'll be laughing tomorrow when I tell those brats that I didn't even bother by coming!'

Felling myself moderately happy, I begin to pull my hair up in a ponytail. _"Alice. Leave."_

I let go as my hair fall back to cover my face. I glance around to see three men huddling on the other side of the street, laughing loudly. No one else was there. _"Leave now, Alice."_

I was getting really pissed at the whole Alice hallucination. "Why should I?"

"_Leave."_**(3)**

"Well, look what we have here…"

I turn to see the men walking across the street, almost falling over. "Looks like this little girl has lost her way."

I step back once, only fueling their thought of me being pray. "Aint shee a pertty 'un…"

One reaches put for me and I stumble back farther. _"Alice. Run."_

I don't entirely trust the voice, but it seems more appealing than these men who were undoubtedly drunk. _"Run now!"_

I don't hesitate as I turn around and sprint down the alley. I can hear the sounds of pursuit behind me as I try to force myself to go faster. I turn down another alley, listening to the men behind me crash into trash bins left out. I steal a glance back to see that they are no longer behind me. Slowing down, I turn around to see that indeed, they weren't there. Just the overturned trash bins. _"Alice! Run!"_

I begin to push myself forward again, but this time, I fell my hair tugged back violently and I fall to the ground, swearing colorfully. "Well, those aint words that angels should be sayin'."

I glance up to see the three men leering above me. "How about we teach you something else you can do with that mouth of yers."

I only have a moment to think before he has me pulled back up and pushed me against a wall, my shirt tearing with the force. The next instant, I smell the horrible stench of alcohol as the man pushes his dirty mouth onto mine. When he pulls back, I spit in his face, gaining the leverage I needed to run again. However, the other two were waiting and easily grabbed me. "Bitch. Maybe you're not good for anything at all."

The air rushes out of me quickly as his fist impacts into my stomach. I try to fall, but his drunk goons won't let me fall; they pull my head back up so I'm forced to look at him again. He grabs hold of my hair, smiling wickedly, "I'll 'ive you one more chance if you promise to be nice."

I growl softly, glaring at him. His grip tightens, "Don't be like that girl."

His lips push against mine again and his tongue tries to force its way into my mouth. I bite down hard. I'm thrown on the floor as he screams, cursing through his drunken stutter. "Kill the damn bitch!"

I cower as more pain erupts across my body. I feel hot tears run across my face as they kick me in the ribs continuously. _"ALICE!"_

"What the fuck?"

"Who the hell are you?"

My head begins to spin as I spit out my own blood, beginning to lose my hold on reality. "AAHHHH!"

I barely notice the screams and the sickening sounds of blood splaying on the alley walls and bones crushing under intense pressure. I force my eyes open, ignoring the black spots that cloud my vision. "Are you okay?"

"_Alice…"_

"Hey!"

"_Alice. Breath."_

My head spins even more as I fall into darkness I've always feared.

"**Looks like you need help, Kit." (4)**

* * *

**(1) This was an encounter when Naruto was probably six and he disappeared into Wonderland. This will be further explained in a future chapter.**

**(2)Flan is a rich custard dessert with a layer of soft caramel on top, as opposed to crème brûlée, which is custard with a hard caramel top.**

**(3) I didn't realize until after I'd finished this chapter that this part was similar to Bella's hallucinations in New Moon, except that Naruto isn't seeing Hatter. Sorry about that, but in my defense, I was oblivious until my editor told me about that. ^.^**

**(4) This is Kyuubi speaking within the story. Look out for this in the future.**

**That's my longest chapter so far! YAYZ! I hope you guys like it and read some of my other stories and oneshots.**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	4. The Night After

**Disclaimer: Naruto and Sasuke aren't my characters. Neither is the whole Alice In Wonderland story. The credit of that goes to Kishimoto-sensei and Carroll-sensei.**

**Mwahahahaha! I've finally been able to add a new chapter for a story! Yayz! Time for update information. If you want, you can skip to just read the story. I'm currently working on Drifting Memories.**

**Spoiler Alert! **

**In the newest chapters I'm working on in Drifting Memories will have an excerpt of it posted up within hours of this being posted, so be on the look-out for that if you wanna see what I plan on doing and are tired of my neglecting to update. *laughing nervously* Sorry about that, though. I'm trying.**

**In Reunite, I'm sorta stuck on that one, so I'm open to any and all suggestions for the story because I don't wanna see me quit a story. (I do that too much anyway.) Sorry for keeping you. Go ahead and continue.**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**

**Kyuubi**

_Wonderland_

'thoughts'

"quotes"

* * *

"_Alice…"_

_My eyes flutter open to meet the soft smile of the hatter. "Nice of you to come to visit, Alice."_

I sighed, "_I already told you my name isn't Alice."_

"_I know. But, in this world, we all have a role. Yours, is Alice."_

_I sat up and glanced around again until I hesitantly stared at him, "You were there. At Hot Topic."_

_His gaze darkened, "I'm sorry that I couldn't be of any more help than that. I should've gotten there sooner. It's all my fault! They could've hurt you…"_

_I stood silent as shadows covered his face, "I swear if they had hurt you I will skin them alive! I will castrate each and every one of them and demolish their faces so monstrously not even their fucking mothers will recognize them! I swear on my parent's grave-"_

"_Hatter!"_

_His gaze returned to me and again darkened with his sadness, "I'm sorry."_

_Cautiously, I reach up to softly move his bangs out of his eyes. "Your eyes are amazing."_

_He smirked softly and I felt myself blush, pulling my hand back quickly, "I-it's just…"_

"_They are meant to be darker than midnight. Deeper than your soul and able to capture only the purest beauty of the sun. Able to see through any lie. That's what you wished for me to be."_

_I shook my head before I folded my legs Indian-style, "This whole world is just…"_

"_Wonderful? It's supposed to be. We grow with you and we live for you. Without you, this world would cease to exist."_

"_I don't see why I'm so important. The people where I come from seem to rather have me dead."_

"_But, you're everything to me."_

_I smile at him before feeling myself sadden, "I wish everyone thought that way."_

_He seems to feel awkward at my statement before pulling me up to stand after twirling me around once, "Well, I know a March Hare who is very displeased at you for missing tea."_

_I grin softly, not able to remember who was March Hare. "I guess I should go to apologize, shouldn't I?"_

"_Of course! And plus, today is important! We're celebrating!"_

"_Celebrating what?"_

"_You don't know," he gasps in mock surprise, I feel myself grin wider as he leads me down a small dirt path, "Today it you Unbirthday!"_

_I found myself laughing at him as he twirled me around a second time and a third…_

Pretty soon, my entire world was spinning and I began to quickly realize that I was no longer in Wonderland. My head was spinning so violently that I barely noticed the sounds of activity that took place in the reality that I no longer cared for. I ignored much of everything as the pain gradually subsided, and I hoped the occurrence of that night had disappeared along with it. However, my first feeling of awareness as I return to the terrifying world of reality, is indeed the pain that completely convinced me that last night had happened. Slowly, I opened my eyes and am immediately forced to close them again, due to the blinding light. A groan released into the silent morning as I move slowly, not willing to enter the world I knew was awaiting my return. A sweet smell of vanilla brings me further into the morning. "Naruko?"

The air remains silent as my call echoes back to me. 'Where am I?'

"You're safe."

I tense, and my eyes whip open, ignoring the blinding light at the sound of a soft, feminine voice. I move enough to understand that I was bound to the bed, my injuries quickly re-opening with my vain struggles. "Stop it! You're going to hurt yourself," the voice called.

"Oh, and give you the perfect opportunity to kill me? I don't think so!" I snarled back at the person, as I pulled harder on the straps.

The sound of rushed footsteps causes a dread of panic to settle in the pit of my stomach and I pull more persistently at the bindings, my throat choked by the fear that I was trying to hold back. "Naruto! Calm down!"

"U-uchiha-sama," the voice stuttered.

My eyes are drawn away from the leather-binding clutching the now reddened and burning skin on my wrist to the tall, pale man that stood worriedly in the doorway, dressed in a black yukata with dark blue stitching and raven-colored hair that framed his obsidian eyes perfectly. "Y-you!"

Anger rolls through my body at the realization that I had been betrayed by the single person that I thought I could trust in the world, "You stupid-teme! Wait until I get out of this cheap bindings!"

He ran up to me and started pushing me back on the bed roughly, his eyes seeming to blaze red in the lighting, "Calm down, Naruto. You were trying to injure yourself, so I had to bind you."

I glared at him, hating him more than I thought I could hate anyone, especially considering my life, "Why the hell should I believe you, teme?"

His lips are pressed against mine in an instant and that's all it took to calm me down. He pulled away, the kiss over to quickly for my liking, "Trust me, Naruto."

"_Alice."_

"O-okay," I manage to whisper, feeling the heat that rushed to my cheeks as he swiftly took off the binds and inspected my red wrists.

"Sasuke."

The raven turned to glance annoyingly at another raven-haired man that stood at the doorway, his hair pulled back in a ponytail. 'So his name is Sasuke?'

"What?"

"I want to talk to you. Now."

He glares at the man before turning back to me, his gaze again softened; he brushes my hair back out of my eyes before following the older raven out of the room. A woman in a maid uniform follows him silently, closing the room behind him.

I sighed, "So he isn't the hatter… Things have gotten so weird lately."

Still, there was an undeniable relationship between them. If I had met Sasuke and then dreamt of Hatter, it would have been a little less weird, but I hadn't ever set a sight on Sasuke before I started seeing Hatter. "Hold on!" I jump up from the bed before thinking and finding myself even more reassured.

"I actually saw them both on the same day!"

Finding myself more confused at the realization than relieved at the thought that maybe it was a fluke accident. "So I really am crazy, huh?"

The door opened again as Sasuke stepped in with a bundle of clothing, "Here's your school uniform. I had it washed."

"How did-"

"It was in your bag. I planned on driving you to school in case someone else tries to hurt you."

"You can't!"

He stared at me, hurt at my sudden outbursts, so I hurriedly explained, "I-it's just that… people don't like it when it looks like I'm happy."

I noticed his grip tighten on the school uniform, but I continued. "They say that I don't disserve to be happy. That I should feel the pain I caused them so I could understand how badly I am not wanted."

"What could you do that causes them so much pain?"

I was surprised a little by his sudden outburst, but I thought he should know how he is supposed to think, "I exist."

I heard a large crack and my head whipped up to see a line that seemed to crack through the wall and even into the window. I glanced back at Sasuke who was shaking; from what, though, I wasn't sure I wanted to know. "They blame you for your existence?"

"Well, yeah," I mutter cautiously, "If I didn't exist, neither would-"

I stop, not wanting to continue. "Neither would who?"

I flinch, wishing I could change the subject, "Not who, but what."

He glanced at me before ignoring the last comment, "Here are your clothes."

He laid the clothes down on the bed before walking pointedly out the door, though he stopped at the doorway, "I'm driving you to school."

With that, he left and I quickly dressed, trying to remember the vanilla smell of the room. I was actually almost willing to allow him to drive me to school.

Almost.

The problem was still there, though.

Everyone hated my happiness and loved my pain. To allow myself to have the pleasure of being wanted by Sasuke would only cause him harm in the end. I didn't want to hurt anyone else.

Especially Sasuke.

Quickly pulling off my shirt, I unbutton the school shirt and throw it on, ignoring to button it back and pull the tie on and pull off my pants. "Oh and Naruto-"

I whipped around to see Sasuke staring at me, surprised as I pull on my pants. I blushed, buttoning the pants, "Uhh, y-yeah?"

He closed the door softly and grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him and softly, pressed his lips against mine. An electric curtain, much like the one that spread through me the first time that we kissed, except this one was more smothered. It burned just as brilliant, but it spread through me at its own pace. I leaned into the kiss, unconsciously wrapping my arms around his neck and entangling my hands into his silken, black hair. I felt his tongue flick against my lips softly and my body worked against me, opening my mouth. However, when his tongue wrapped around my own, I melted against my will to stay away from him. There was no reason for me to not be by his side and the fact that he actually cared about me was even more reason for me to stay with him.

**Is that your only reason?**

'What the-'

The sound of the deep, and ancient voice that rang clearly through my mind was surprising, but it wasn't as much as it should gave been.

'Not now...'

I moan loudly as Sasuke pushes me against the wall, my legs wrapping around his waist as a reflex. He moved down from my lips and started sucking on my neck, causing an incredibly strong heat to rush... "Holy shit!" I call out, unable to keep my legs wrapped around him.

He doesn't even hesitate as he continues his ravenous exploration of my body. The voice rings out again, **This is your first time being touched like this, isn't it?**

'Go away, go away, go away!'

**Not likely, Kit.**

I growled softly, and I felt Sasuke's body react to it for a different reason then what it was originally meant. What happened next completely blew my mind; Sasuke pushed his hips forward against me and I could feel the friction that resulted in the brief contact of our erections. My entire body was heated and my mind drew a blank as I pushed my hips forward again, hungry for more contact. "Sa-sasuke.. more...!" I moaned as I was able to brush against him again.

**It feels good, doesn't it?**

'Go fuck off!'

**You first.**

I was irritated by the unwanted voice, but I was again overwhelmed with Sasuke's actions. He unbuttoned my pants, rubbing me through the fabric of the bocers before they were pullled down enough to free me member. He began licking down my bare chest and stopping at my hardened erection, licking the tip softly. I shake at the sensation, clutching tightly at my hold on his hair. **What do you plan on doing when you hit your first… **

The voice was drowned out by the sound of laughing. 'What? My first what?'

An over-powering wave of heat resonated from my hardened erection and my body shook against my will as I'm surrounded by a wave of ecstasy and bliss as I call out Sasuke's name.

Slowly, I come down from the intense feeling and I try to glance at Sasuke. I blush darkly when I see him licking his hand where a clear, but white-ish liquid was on it. 'Did that come from-'

**Congratulations, Kit. You've finally had your first orgasm.**

'What the heck is that!'

"Forgive me, Naruto."

My attention was drawn to Sasuke again only moments before his lips pressed against mine gently. "I went too far. I'm sorry for that."

"N-no!"

I grew red as his entrancing gaze became directed at me, "W-well, you shouldn't… I mean… I liked the feeling… I've never felt…"

I gradually grew quieter until my voice was inaudible and I was consequentially redder than I had ever been, trying to relinquish my mind from the pervertive thoughts that clouded it.

**School.**

"Oh! We forgot about school! Now I'm going to be late even if I run."

Sasuke hesitantly pulled away from me and then, as if by an after thought, he reached out and brushed my bangs out of my eyes, "I already told you I'm driving you to school. Get dressed. Come downstairs when you are done."

I tried to ignore the sadness that overcame me as he silently closed the door behind him.

**Already possessive?**

"You sound different than 'him'. I take it you're not from the same dream."

**What makes you think that was a dream? That I'm from a dream?**

"What do you mean?"

**Do you really want to know what all this is about? **

"Who are you?"

**You know we won't get anywhere if you keep asking questions after mine.**

I sighed and buttoned up my pants, growing faintly red at the memory of Sasuke. "So, what do you want from me?"

**Nothing. I'm glad that I'm finally allowed to speak. It's been twelve years since I've been able to contact you. That stupid sage had to add another seal.**

"Sage? What sage?"

**You should know. You see him almost everyday.**

I stare at the wall for a moment, trying to connect the dots, but only fing myself lost. "I'm confused," I finally admitted.

**That's because you've been neglected the information that you have the right to know. I'm here to tell you the truth.**

"Truth about what?"

**Your life.**

I stopped as I buttoned up my shirt, caught by surprise. **I'll be your eyes and ears. Any question, I can answer because I've been through everything you have, only I've noticed the details and I know their secrets.**

"Secrets…" I swallowed hard, "Like what?"

**That's the only exception. The things I know, you might not want to, so you need to be specific and be sure you want to know. Because I'm not gonna sugar coat anything for you.**

"O-okay."

**So what do you want to know?**

Pulling on my tie, I glance at the door before pulling it open.

"Everything."

* * *

**There you have it. My first update since my vacation, though I had to cut this chapter in half because it was going a little too long. *sigh***

**I kinda stopped on my lengthy Author Note before, but I wanted to say that I'm thinking of making a sequel to Wounds That Never Heal because all of the reviews I've received so far have been talking about that. I'm not sure about that, but I might make a poll or something to see who actually wants one. It might just be those few that reviewed or whatever. Anyone got any suggestions?**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**


	5. I told you so

**Alrighty then! I've finally finished a chapter in one of my stories and I'm proud to say that this one will be a long one! Not entirely a good thing, I think unless it's really good, which is a possibility. Oh well, here it is and have fun.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. I've found that I haven't written this enough, so, sorry.**

**Also, this story is fiction and contains some OOC-ness, mild lime and a bunch of stuck-up kids with anger issues! So beware!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

* * *

'What about Naruko?'

**You seriously ask a lot of questions.**

'You said you would tell me everything!'

**I didn't know that implied everything all at once! Jeez, Kit. Give me a lunch break or something!**

"Naruto."

'Yeah, well I wanna know this stuff! You can have a break after I get to school! Come on Kyuubi! Please!'

"Naruto?"

**Your boyfriend wants you.**

My head whipped up and I turned to see Sasuke staring at my from the rear driver's seat. "I-I'm sorry did you say something?"

He stared at me a little longer before shaking his head, "Nothing really. It's just you've been quiet the entire ride. I was thinking that maybe you were having regrets from… what I did…"

I grew confused quickly before I suddenly realized what he was talking about. Pulling at my seatbelt, I easily unbuckle it and scoot over to him so I could reach him. Awkwardly kissing him softly, I grin at his blush, "There's no way I would regret something that amazing!"

He blushed darker before returning the kiss and pulling me onto him.

**So it was amazing, huh? Wait until he finds out it was also your first.**

'What's that supposed to mean?'

**Haven't you noticed?**

I left his question unanswered as I deepened the kiss, feeling the incredible heat that rushed through me almost instantly. Sasuke pulled away softly, his breathing rushed, "Naruto. I think we should slow things down. It still isn't right for me to force myself upon you."

I rolled my eyes before pulling him back for another kiss. Leaning even more forward on his lap, I lick his earlobe, "And what if I force myself upon you?"

He chuckled darkly before answering me, "As good as that sounds, we still shouldn't."

I frowned, getting off his lap and plopping down in my seat, ignoring the seatbelt. "Naruto, at least put on you seatbelt."

I mutter under my breath about stupid, hot ravens that lead people on. Sasuke chuckled again before reaching over and putting my seatbelt on, pausing slightly before leaning back in his seat. **He is trying to be nice, at least.**

'Well I don't want him to be nice! I want him to… to… What do I want him to do?'

**Honestly Kit. You're hopeless.**

'Well, I want him to do what he did this morning.'

**You know that was a total slip up. He didn't mean to do that when he kissed you. But you just had to be easy.**

'What the heck does that mean?'

**Because of your inexperience, Sasuke was unable to control himself from your lust and was forced to take not only your heart, but your first orgasm. Considering how sensitive you are, he'll probably end up taking your virginity, too. And he'll freak once he does that.**

'My…? How does that-'

**Forget it, Kit. I'm not telling you about the birds and the bees.**

'What?'

**I said forget it.**

Finding it impossible to get the answer from the voice, I turn hopefully to Sasuke. When he sees my grin, he only cocks an eyebrow, but remains silent. "Sassssuuuukeee..." I drag his name out, "Can you tell me about-"

**Don't do it unless you want him to castrate himself.**

'Why not?'

**If you don't know what it is, it'll be obvious to him that it's your first time and he knows damn well that it will be almost impossible for him to not go all the way. It was hard enough for him to stop this morning.**

'But I wanna know!'

"Tell you about what?"

I glance at Sasuke before looking through my mind and coming up with an excuse, "What's castrating?"

His eyes widen and his mouth opens and closes before he manages to stutter, "W-w-why?"

"Just curious."

I glared, the stupid voice was laughing in my head really loudly. 'What's so funny!'

**Did you see his face? You picked a boyfriend with too many morals while you have none. It's hilarious!**

'What makes that funny?'

**The same thing that makes you gullible.**

"What's that supposed to mean!" I growl out loud, becoming more confused by the minute.

"What are you talking about, Naruto?"

I turned back to Sasuke who seemed entranced by something on the floor. "Nothing. I'm just… talking to myself. Sorry."

He nodded in understandment and glanced up at me quizzically. "Master Uchiha, we have arrived at your destination."

I stared at the elderly man that sat up front, glancing back at us through the rearview mirror. "Thanks again for driving me to school. Though, you should've dropped me off at an alley or something."

Sasuke glared softly before sighing, "You know why I don't want to do that. It doesn't matter what the students of this school think about me, Naruto."

"I'm more afraid what they'll do to you. Some even treat Kiba badly sometimes just for talking to me."

The car door next to Sasuke opens and I jump before realizing the old man had gotten out to open the door for Sasuke. He stepped out and turned back to me, holding out his hand, "Shall we, Naruto?"

I accepted his hand before musing, mostly to myself, "You say my name almost every sentence."

He smirked before closing the door behind me, "That's because I love your name. Naruto."

I blushed darkly before muttering a thank you. He chuckled darkly before letting go of my hand, deciding to tug on my hair playfully, "Isn't their a rule against hair this long for male students?"

I grinned, "People tend to leave me alone, so I get away with a lot of things."

He smiled back at me before leaning in to kiss me on the forehead, "So I guess I have to reprimand you for everyone, then?"

Blushing darker, I try to hold back my want to replay what had happened this morning.

**Kit, you might wanna watch out.**

I look up to notice many students stopping in their paths to glare at me and Sasuke. "Did you just see that?"

"Who said he could have a life?"

"That new student must not know about that thing."

I tensed and decided quickly that I would stay away from Sasuke as much as possible at school "Umm, Sasuke. I just remembered I was supposed to report to sensei's before class. I'll see you later."

Sasuke smiled hesitantly, but waved at me, "Sure. I'll drive you home after school."

"No that's okay. I have to go to work straight after school, so I'll see you tomorrow."

**No you don't.**

'Shut up…'

"Oh. Fine, I guess."

Sasuke smiled at me once more before continuing into the school and I waited outside so that I wouldn't be seen too close to him. 'Hey, voice, do you think things will ever change?'

**Honestly? Not until someone tells them to shut up and suck it up.**

'Kiba defies them.'

**But he supports it also. He's not defiant enough. He is too hesitant on trying to change and therefore, nothing will ever change.**

"Hey Kyuubi!"

I turned around quickly to see the same group of kids from yesterday laughing behind me. "Where were you yesterday? We missed you."

I shrugged, hoping they would leave me alone, "I actually got stuck at work so I was unable to go there. I hope you guys didn't wait for me."

The girl that stood next to who I supposed was the leader of the group scowled at me, "Who do you think you are standing us up like that? After we go through all that trouble of trying to help you out! You have some nerve!"

I only stood there and allowed here yell at me. It would get out all the anger she had that would usually inflict pain and injuries on me. "Sorry."

**You shouldn't apologize.**

"You should be more than sorry! You should be begging for our forgiveness!"

I kept my gaze down, knowing better than to try and fight back. "I said beg demon!"

**You want me to kill them? I can give you some of my chakra.**

'No. No killing. That would only affirm their beliefs of me. I don't want them to think of me as the demon my father sealed within me.'

**Trust me, it's not a walk in the park being sealed within you, either.**

"What are you deaf and stupid!"

I looked up only to be stricken down by a fist that smashed across my face. My head snapped to the side, but I didn't feel anything, although my eye did begin to water. I slowly turned back to stare at the man who had hit me. "You made my girl cry. Apologize, brat."

I stared at the girl who was obviously faking her tears and glared at me wistfully before sobbing again. "I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

**You should've ripped her head off. I would've.**

'No killing.'

**Well break something on her. Work with me Kit.**

"Good. I don't accept your apology, though. Just remember your place!"

I nodded as the kids stalked off elated on their own petty anger. Sai, the guy that had appeared at the maid café suddenly spared a glance at me before smiling and walking after them.

**He knows it was you.**

'Then why doesn't he tell? I bet they'd love another excuse to laugh at me.'

**He's different. But he still doesn't speak up. **

'It doesn't matter, anyway. It'll take a revolution for things to change around here.'

**I'd just kill them. They're annoying anyway.**

'I said no killing.'

**Like you never think about it.**

'I tried that before, voice. Things only got worse.'

**You killed one of these snobs? Where was I when this was happening? (1)**

I shrugged before walking into the school, making my way to my locker, dodging a football that would've hit me in the head. 'What should I call you anyway? It's annoying calling you "the voice".'

**Call me Kyuubi.**

I stopped in the middle of the hallway and was forcibly pushed into one of the nearby lockers before I managed to say anything. 'You mean-'

**Yes. As in the nine-tailed chakra beast sealed within you. Took you long enough to figure it out.**

A dark emotion suddenly swarmed at me, "You're the reason they hate me!"

The few kids that were near me began backing away, staring at me in horror as chakra started flaring around me.

**And you hate me for that, I assume. **

I clenched my teeth together tightly, feeling the pain in my gums, "If you were gone, they would accept me. I wouldn't be a burden to Naruko!"

**You know you don't believe that. The reason they hate you is because I'm still living in you. They would hate you even if it wasn't you in which I was sealed in. They hate your father for wanting to keep me alive. They just use you as an excuse for their petty hatred for your clan.**

"That's a lie!"

Everyone began to run away from me, I heard the few screams that erupted dramatically through the crowd that stood around me, encircling me with their eagerness to see me break.

**And you're doing exactly what they want you to do.**

The eager hatred that threatened to overpower me was instantly destroyed and I was left limp and isolated. 'They want me to do this. To be a monster.'

**That's their excuse for hurting you. **

'But why do they want me to lose control? Wouldn't I just end up hurting them?'

**That's what they want, Kit. If you lose control, they can kill you and rid the world of me, as well.**

'They want me to get to you?'

**You're a fast learner aren't you?**

I glared at the crowd that surrounded me and walked heatedly forward, ready to run them over if they didn't move out of my way fast enough. 'And they call us monsters.'

**You're not a monster, Kit. You're called a Jinchuriki.**

'What's that?'

**A human host that has one of the tailed beasts sealed within him or her. You're just cursed to have the strongest of them sealed within you.**

'So the nine-tailed is the strongest? How many of you are there?'

**Nine in all. One tailed Shukaku, Two Tailed Monster Cat, Three tailed Giant Turtle, Four Tailed Monkey, Five Tailed Dolphin Horse, Six Tailed Slug, Seven Tailed Horned Beatle, Eight Tailed Giant Ox and Nine Tailed Demon Fox.**

'Are all of you sealed within a human?

…

I stopped in my tracks, feeling the anger and hatred slowly flow across me, causing me to shake violently with the prediction of the ferocity. "Kyuu-Kyuubi?"

**No. Very few of us are sealed within a human now.**

'Why not! I haven't heard about any chakra beasts like you attacking anywh-'

**I said they weren't sealed within humans- not that they weren't sealed at all.**

I thought about this as I climbed the stairs, making my way to the roof. "So that means that someone has them? Someone bad?"

**No, Kit. The tooth fairy took them away to Easter Bunny Land because they were on the naughty list. What do you think?**

'Are you being sarcastic?'

**Are you being an idiot?**

"That's not funny," I complained as I managed to push open the roof door and lock it behind me.

**Can you stop asking questions. I'm getting a headache explaining everything to you. **

"You don't have a body so you can't get a headache!"

**You've just made it possible for a chakra beast to get a headache. Now leave me alone.**

"Hey! I'm talking to you Kyuubi. Kyuubi!"

My head remained silent and I plopped down in contempt as I glared fiercely at the sky before I fell back deciding to rest. "Stupid Kyuubi ran away from me. He was the one who said he'd tell me everything."

Continuing to mutter to myself, I didn't notice when I drifted off and I'm again in the world of Hatter.

"_When's he gonna wake up?"_

"_Calm down, Hatter. Alice is still within his world. We must be patient."_

"_I hate being patient!"_

_I blinked, annoyed that I was awoken as I sat up until I noticed the small white rabbit that stood on it's hind legs wearing a green vest. "Excellent! Nice of you to return."_

_I glanced around until I was captured within the prying gaze of Hatter. I smiled against myself, pushing myself up further so I could stand. He grabbed my hand and helped me up before returning my smile, "You left last time before you got to have tea. March Hare was disappointed that she missed you again."_

_The white rabbit coughed into it's paw, attempting to cover-up it's exaggerated laugh before it muttered, "The only reason that March Hare wants to see Alice is to find out who stole your heart so easily and refused to let go, Hatter."_

_The raven-haired man glared at the rabbit, as if giving a warning before turning back to me, pulling me after him, "Well, you have to have tea this time. If not, then I might have to kidnap you."_

_**Kit, wake up.**_

_Almost instantly, Wonderland began to fade and Hatter turned to me frenzied, "You can't leave yet!"_

_I tried to call back to him, telling him I didn't wish to go, but my voice was lost as Kyuubi's voice rung out again. _

_**Someone's coming.**_

_Things continued to blur before Hatter grabbed my hand in a last attempt to keep me and pulled me close. The second our lips connected, Wonderland came back sharper than ever and my body was surged forward in order to continue the intimate contact. I leaned forward, reaching up to wrap my hands around his neck like I had done with Sasuke…_

_My eyes flared open with the immediate guilt that overcame me. I was cheating on Sasuke with this guy. I pulled away, allowing Kyuubi's voice to pull me out of Wonderland as I stared into Hatter's surprised gaze._

_**Kit! Come on!**_

I stirred before managing to open my eyes and sit up, glancing around to notice that it was darker than it had been when I closed my eyes. "I thought you were up here."

Turning around, I see the inquiring gaze of the librarian, his mask seeming to rise as he smiled at me. "Do you know school got out over an hour ago? Have you been up here all day?"

I jumped up and whirled around in order to see that the sun was indeed setting and that, there were no students around anymore. "Oh crap, I'm gonna be late for work! Jiraiya is gonna kill me!"

I ran past Kakashi and took the stairs two at a time before I finally noticed that it was five minutes till I was supposed to be at the café. "Kyuubi! Please tell me that you have a way to get me across town in five minutes!"

**There's always those transporting scrolls that sage gave you. You still have them?**

"You mean those old Japanese scrolls that Ero-senin gave me? Yeah, they're in my bag."

I pulled off the small backpack and untied the string to fish under my maid uniform to grab one of the scrolls.

**Good. Now hold it like he showed you and-**

"I remember! Hold on for a second…"

Suddenly, smoke surrounded me and when I was finally able to see in front of me, I was in the alley behind the café. Pulling my uniform out of my bag and replacing the scroll, I grin widely, "Thanks Kyuu! I owe you one!"

**Never call me that.**

I continued to grin as I pulled open my locker and threw my shoes in there and quickly changed, noticing that I was the only one in the locker area. "Sure whatever you say."

Finding my shoes and quickly pulling them on, I untie my ponytail and allowing my bangs to cover my eyes as I hurry out of the door. Relaxing my grin so it was a more feminine smile, I pull down my apron and walk to Jiraiya who was staring at me pointedly. "Sorry I'm late Jiraiya, but-"

He held his hands up, "It's fine. You're rarely late, so I can let it slide. Besides, some customers at table nine are asking for you."

I smile back at him and even wink as I grab some menus from him and head back to table nine, which was housed in the back of the café. My smile faltered slightly at the realization that they were kids from my school, including Kiba and Sai.

Trying to force back the panic I felt, I walk up to the table and smile admiringly, holding Sai's gaze longer than the rest of the group, "Welcome back, Master Sai. And welcome to your friends as well. Would you like to hear the special for today?"

He returned the smile, "I will again accept the herbal tea, if you will. What do you want, Kiba?"

Kiba was staring at me intently, seeming puzzled by my appearance. 'Kyuubi?'

**Don't worry too much. He doesn't know for sure that it's you. You're good for now. I suggest you talk higher and work faster and more like a girl.**

"Is there something you would like, Master Kiba?"

He grew red before looking away, "W-what's your name?"

I smiled softly at him, "Naruko Namikaze. You know my little brother, I assume."

He stared at me a little longer before muttered under his breath, "Yeah. I do. Sorry. You two look alike."

**Insult yourself.**

'What?'

**Say something insulting about Naruto. Everyone else would.**

"You actually thought I was that monster? I'm insulted Master."

I smiled again before I walked away, going to get Sai's herbal tea.

**You should leave, Kit. They're talking about the similarities. Soon enough, they'll get you to slip up if you're not careful.**

'I can't just leave work early. There's too much debt for me to work off. Jiraiya might increase it if I take off.'

**That damn sage won't do some crap like that. He knows you would rather work here for the rest of your life than have them recognize you.**

'You might think that, but I know him a little better than you do! I'm not testing your theory.'

**I think you might wanna change your mind, Kit. Those kids are planning something.**

'Like what?'

He remained quiet as I smiled at Hinata and asked for some herbal tea. She nodded, blushing softly before placing it on a tray and smiling shyly back at me. 'Well, Kyuubi?'

**They're speaking too cryptically. I can't tell.**

'Then it's settled! I'm staying and playing it out.'

**It's not a good idea boy. I suggest that you leave. It's not a good idea that you stay and something's bad going to happen.**

'I don't care! Jeez, you're worse than Iruka!'

I smiled back at Sai as I set his tea down on the table before glancing at the other three people sitting at the table, lingering on Kiba for a moment before licking my lips softly, "Is there anything I can get the three of you? You guys seem a little quiet."

Another brunette glanced at me unexpectedly, "We're good, Naruko-chan."

I would have persisted, but a group across the café were waving wildly, "Naru-chaaaaannn!"

I shook my head lightly before taking a small bow to the group and walking off to the noisy table, putting my empty hand on my hip, my bottom lip protruding in a girlish fashion, "You guys keep making so much noise and I'll be forced to kick you out."

"I'm sorry, Naru-chan, but we were dieing to see you! Weren't we Keiryu?"

A blond male nodded earnestly, staring at me, "We were! We even know what we are planning to order!"

I smiled, "Good. Then what would you masters like today?"

"That's simple," Keiryu answered, "We want you. So when can we expect our order?"

I shook my head in amusement, "I'm not for sale, Master."

They blushed darkly as I laid a few menus on their table before walking off to find another table to serve. 'See, Kyuubi! Nothing's happened. And you thought that they were up to something.'

**Just because nothing's happened doesn't meant they aren't up to something, Kit. Keep your eyes open.**

'Good advice, Kyuubi! I planned on sleep walking during work. It's a new technique I've been working on.'

**Don't get smart, boy.**

'You think they're up to something! And they are still over there, checking me out like the other customers! So when are they planning to do something exactly?'

**You refuse to believe me so that's your problem.**

I rolled my eyes as I walked back to Hinata again to ask for a clients' orders. 'Weren't you the one who said you would tell me everything?'

**Doesn't matter if you refuse to listen to what I have to say.**

'I'm listening-'

**No you're not because if you were, you'd be halfway home by now.**

'Fine! I'll leave! Are you happy now?'

**I'm never happy, boy.**

I growled under my breath before walking towards Jiraiya, who was taking a picture of Sakura at the time. "Hey, Jiraiya-sama. I have to leave early today."

He frowned slightly, "We're busy today. It's not good if you leave."

"Please, Jiraiya," I pleaded, glancing shyly through my bangs.

He grinned slyly and I knew that I had already won. "Sure, Naruko. Go ahead."

I grinned, "Thank you! I'll stay late tomorrow! I promise!"

He only nodded at me as I ran through the back door and into the locker area. "Are you happy? I got off."

**Didn't I just say I've never been happy? You have great listening skills boy.**

"Well, I am kinda relieved that I don't have to stay there. I hate flirting with those perverts."

Slipping off my uniform, I quickly pull on my school uniform pants, cursing the fact that I had fallen asleep and was unable to change out of the uniform. "I'm forced to come here."

**Now you're just talking to yourself.**

I sighed, "Who cares."

Pushing the back door open, I smile, closing the door before I turn to the alley and stop in surprise. "Well, well. If it isn't Naru**ko**-chan?"

Kiba stood hesitantly behind the other boys from my school as they smiled gleefully before reaching forward and grabbing my hair, "You were almost a convincing Naruko. Too bad that Suigetsu hear knows your sister or you might've gotten away with this little game of yours."

I growled before he yanked my hair harder and pulled me so I was forced to stand in the middle of their group, "What do you think, Kiba? Does this brat makes a good girl? He's almost too cute to be true."

I glanced at Kiba, begging him with my eyes to help me. He stared at me before looking down at his shoes, "Yeah. He looks a lot like a girl."

The man that held my hair let go, but pushed me forward and I fell to my knees, glaring at the ground, willing the tears to stay at bay. "I bet the faggot had the hots for you; that's why he was so nice to you. He couldn't resist the urge to jump you. The brat's just like his slut of a mother."

I tensed, feeling my anger rise at the mention of the mother I had never met.

**What are you going to do about it?**

Labouringly, I forced myself up on my feet, glaring at Kiba. "Ooohh, Inuzuka. I think he's mad at you now."

I could feel the demonic chakra swarm inside me, overpowering my own as my hatred and sense of betrayal increased.

**So you're going to kill them now?**

Sparing one last pointed glare at Kiba before my gaze softened and tears began to brim at the edges of my eyes and I turned around quickly and took off with all my might down the alley.

**You're still against killing those pricks?**

I ignored Kyuubi as I continued to run, pushing myself past the people I passed on the streets that glared after me in contempt, wishing that I could disappear. 'Please… please… I just wanna disappear. Please!'

"_Alice."_

I stuttered and almost tripped before I glanced up through my tears and saw the white rabbit wearing its green vest. Without hesitation, I turned and followed the rabbit and found myself propelled faster as it turned and bounded through a large area of heavily wooded forest.

**Kit, what do you think you're doing?**

'I don't care anymore. I have no more reason to stay here. Everyone hates me. I just want to disappear.'

**And chasing a hallucination is going to help?**

'Didn't you hear me? I don't care anymore.'

I pushed myself farther as the white rabbit stopped by a tree and instantly vanished as if in thin air. I saw only a moment to late where it had gone and was unable to stop myself as I bounded straight into a black hole that left me spiraling feet first down a large hole.

'Don't say you told me so.'

**I told you so.**

* * *

**(1) This is a previous occurrence that might be mentioned in a later chapter as a flashback or something.**

**Mwahahahaha! I've been diligent and finished this chapter. XD (I don't even know what diligent means and I'm too lazy to google it!) I think this might be chapter six? Maybe… Well, I made Naruto a little 'out there' in this chapter and I've finally gotten him to fall down that stupid hole! I actually had written that chapter first and then backtracked to chapter one. Now I have to re-write the Wonderland chapter in order for it to more match my whole previous chapters. Oh well, it was my bad luck. And I've been working on a new story idea so all I have to do is finish this one or Drifting Memories… I should work on that, shouldn't I? *sigh* **

**Review if you want!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**


	6. Wonderland

**What chapter is this anyway? I've been wondering about that because I kinda lost all my other chapters...**

**Oh well...**

**That's what I get for being disorganized...**

* * *

'_What the hell…!'_

_I could feel wind push against the lace fabric of the Lolita maid outfit and pull my blue ribbon out of my hair. The insistent noise whipping past my ears was what awakened me for a brief moment. My eyes opening wider than they usually would be, I silent scream escaped from my lips._

'_I'm still falling…'_

_I could feel myself falling. _

"_Falling is easy, Naruto."_

_I was lulled into sleep by the words that were spoken to me by my sister so often, "It's getting back up that becomes the problem."_**(1)**

_I felt myself smile faintly at the thought of Naruko. 'Would I ever be able to see her again?'_

_My thoughts drifted farther away- to my 'friends'. None of them ever really liked me at my school because of what had happened to me, or more importantly, what my dad did to me. No one cared to actually find out that- hey, guess what?- that demon kid? Yeah; he has feelings! _

_Who knew… _

_It's not like anyone cared to even find out. A deep sadness clenched my chest as I relived again what had happened within the last two days. _

_No one cared about the demon kid. _

_No one ever would. _

_**You're an idiot, you know that right?**_

'_So you didn't leave me?'_

_**That answers my question. No, idiot, I didn't leave you. I'm sealed within you smart one.**_

_I was immediately angry, "Well maybe you should! I don't wanna talk to you anyway.'_

_**Too bad. I've got a lot to say.**_

'_Well then, shut up.'_

_**I don't listen to brats.**_

'_I'd rather talk to Hatter than you, honestly'_

_**You might see him sooner than you think.**_

'_Shut up, Kyuubi.'_

_**You know, you're kinda contradicting yourself with all these commands.**_

'_I said leave me alone Kyuubi.'_

_**Correction. You've been telling me to shut up, not leave you alone. Which proves my point of your stupidity.**_

'_Which only proves my point on your stubbornness. If you know what I've been saying then why don't you listen to me! Ne?'_

_**Then that would mean that I actually care what you say.**_

_I growled under my breath as my hair once again flies in my face. 'How long am I going to be falling?'_

_**You're the idiot who chased after your own hallucination. I thought you didn't care anymore? Now you're complaining about the outcome?**_

"_What outcome! I've been falling down for the past five minutes!"_

_**Now you're talking to yourself.**_

"_I'm talking to you damn it! The least you can do if you're not going to shut up is try to improve the situation!"_

_**Well, look on the bright side. **_

"_Which is-?"_

_**At least you're not falling into things again like that piano and that dresser.**_

_I shuddered at the memory of the bruises I was bound to have from the eerie things that had been floating around as I fell at first. It seemed that there was nothing else as I continued my falling. "That's not answering the question of why the fuck am I still falling!"_

_**Like I'm supposed to answer that question. I lost all answers the second you decided to run after that damn rabbit!**_

"_Well it seemed like a good idea at the time. But… I'm starting to have second thoughts."_

_**Exactly! Now hold on. You're about to hit the ground.**_

_I was quiet for a moment before his statement finally clicked in my head. "Hold on! What!"_

_Suddenly, there were more things and I was falling faster. I tried to maneuver away from a large grandfather clock but suddenly hit a bed and once again fell back, my head spinning worse than my body was. "Kyuubi!"_

_There was nothing but a wall underneath me and I was spiraling down to it at an increasing pace. I covered up my head and cried out as I impacted with the wall. Instead of the hard- and painful- impact I had been expecting, I seemed to float and stop peacefully._

_**Kit, you can open your eyes now.**_

'_No… I… I can't. There's something…. I'm kinda tired…'_

_**Kit! Don't fall asleep here! Kit!**_

_I was floating again. It seemed that there was another life that I was missing._

"_You know, Alice. I've been waiting for a long time for you."_

_I could smell the vanilla scent that I had associated with someone important. "How long?"_

_I couldn't see anything. But I heard my childish voice break through everything. I was small again. Probably no older than six or seven. Those were the best years of my life._

"_Forever."_

_The sound of the other's voice was so comforting and familiar and yet, I couldn't remember it. I had long ago forgotten this part of my life. I could still feel the smile on my face as my younger self answered. "That's a long time."_

"_Yes. Yes it is."_

_A soft pressure sent tiny tremors of heat against my lower thigh, diminishing the thick fog that cloaked me into sleep. No longer could I hear the air whipping past me, but instead a distinctive peace that seemed to settle itself around me. I could feel heat against my side; not the heat you could get from staying out in the sun, but the heat from a human body. The next thing that settled over me was the soft scent of vanilla. I stirred further at the feeling of a soft pressure against my lips and opened my eyes to be overwhelmed by the intense raven-colored hair that I was offered as sight. The pressure against my lips increased at a timid rate and before I could stop myself, I moaned. _

_The pressure lifted and I was met with eyes as dark as obsidian. They were enchanting and beyond complex in their beauty that they contained. 'Oh, shit…'_

_**I told you that it wouldn't be long before you got to see him again.**_

_I gasped softly as the eyes pulled back to show pale skin with a determined, yet defiant look amongst his way. _

_It was Hatter. And this time, he didn't look like the way I would see him in my dreams. He was real._

_'And he's so fucking close to me!' I thought panic-stricken as my eyes widened._

_My eyes flickered open wider as he brought a vial to my lips and pressed softly, "You need to drink this."_

_I held back the moan that wanted to escape from me at the sound of his commandment._

_**Don't drink it, Naruto.**_

'_Why not?'_

_**Would you take pills a psychiatrist gives you?**_

'_How does that relate?'_

_**Don't inhale something if you don't know what it is and what it'll do.**_

'_Shut up!'_

_**Especially from a hallucination.**_

_'Why the fuck would I listen to you?'_

_Regardless of my complaint, I tightened my lips, which only received a devilish smirk from him. He pulled the vial back and swallowed the liquid. "What are you doing hatter!" I heard a voice almost squeak out._

_The next thing I knew, the dark prince had pressed his lips to mine, forcing my mouth open and allowing the liquid to slip into my mouth. My eyes were as wide as saucers as I tried not to choke on the liquid. His eyes were open too, concentrating on me with an intense determination that scared me shitless. Obediently, I swallowed the liquid and shivered under his look of satisfaction. He still didn't release my lips even after I had swallowed the liquid which only caused me to blush as he leaned into the kiss. "HATTER!"_

_Our lips broke apart to my great dissatisfaction and Hatter turned to stare irritantly at someone. I followed his gaze to see a white rabbit in a green vest, shaking a large watch in its paws, "What did you just do! Do you know what you have done!"_

"_Hey its you!" I screamed, lunging out of the his grasp and towards the rabbit, "Hey! Why did you make me falldown that hole in the ground! You could've warned me."_

_The rabbit crossed his paws across his chest, glancing at the clock again, "I was late for a very important date! You were keeping me up!"_

"_It's your fault after all."_

_I shook softly at the sound of his voice so close to me, refusing to turn around and be trapped by those captivating eyes. "You brought him here, so it's only courteous to let me play with him. Those are the Rules. 'The one who shallth bring forth a foreigner, is required to share that foreigner with not only thy master, but also thy kinsmen.' Isn't that right, Alice?"_

_The rabbit grumbled under his breath, "He was gone too long… What did you expect me to do? You were in hysterics waiting for him to return. All I did was bring him here."_

_I felt the warmth of his body against mine before I felt his hand snake softly against my waist, pressing against the silk, "But I will keep him here."_

_Instinctively, I pulled away and whipped around, glaring death at him, "Don't touch me, teme!"_

_He chuckled before stepping predatorily towards me, "Are you going to stop me?"_

_The smile that slipped darkly across his face unnerved me, so I did what I did best- I ran._

_I couldn't hear immediate sounds of pursuit, but I continued to run out of habit. Cursing myself for wearing stockings to match the fancy lace, I continued to sprint through what I finally realized, wasn't home. This place had too many wild plants. The trees were a more vibrant green, the grass, untrimmed, and nothing was growing symmetrically; everything was messy and uncoordinated, but in a natural way. The way it could only be if it is naturally grown. _

_**Where are you going, Kit?**_

'_Anywhere is better than there.'_

_**Didn't we just go through this with the whole follow-the-hallucination-and-fall-down-a-hole thing?**_

_I ignored him as my feet led me farther through the endless forest before I realized a startling fact. Finally stopping, spending minutes bending down, trying to catch my breath, I glance hesitantly at the wavering leaves. The wind was indeed tugging playfully on the leaves, though not hard enough to break their hold on the branches, but enough to allow the sun to glint across some of the leaves, sending reflecting beams to stream against the grass and neighboring tree trunks. _

_This is what caught my attention. _

_Light did not reflect off of leaves, but rather try to penetrate the object, with little success. _

_Reaching up to pluck a single leaf off of its branch, I'm surprised to find it as smooth as a rose petal. Then, it flashes a bright yellow and the color changes from a shade of green to a bright purple. I drop the leaf as if it had stung me and watch it in awe as it slowly floats to the ground. The moment it comes to rest on the ground, the same light reflects brilliantly across the entire forest and results in the same vibrant colors. Bright shades of purple, pink, and a slightly darker shade of purple reflected off of every surface. Even the trees were a dull shade of purple. "What the-"_

_A screaming conversation, carried by the wind, silences my questions as I eagerly continue on my journey through this land of wonder. 'Hmmm… that doesn't sound half bad. Wonderland.'_

_**You're an idiot. You have a short attention span.**_

_Again, screaming bombarded my thoughts as I continue closer to the source of the sound. Finally breaking through the forest, I turn around one more time to take one last look at the forest, to find myself staring in awe at a regular forest with the same repetitive shades of green and the same dull light that penetrated through the leaves without hope of ever being reflected to the neglected grass. "What the hell!" I swear, kicking the grass in my frustration._

_**This place is a fun house.**_

_Deciding to ignore my weird trek through the woods, I resolve that whatever Hatter had given me was a hallucinogen. _

_"That was so me!"_

"_That's a lie! The caterpillar won't even look at you, Kami forbid he even knows your damn name!"_

_I finally reached the leveling off of a steep incline to see two blonds glaring at each other, throwing, what seemed to be, kunai's. "Oi," I call over their new sets of ranting, "Can one of you give me the directions back to Konoha?"_

_Both of the blonds looked at me in annoyance. The first one, had short blond hair that she kept within two side ponytails that were short and spiked out. The second, had longer hair that she tied back within one single ponytail. I could tell that the eldest was the prior-mentioned of the two. This is the first that spoke, "Oh! You're Alice aren't you?"_

"_That's what stupid-teme calls me."_

_She smiled softly at me, "I'm Dee. This is me sister-"_

"_Don't you dare say it!" _

_I stared at the younger of the two as she glared death at her sister, "My name is Ino," she seethed through clenched teeth._

_Dee flashed her an amusedsmirk before returning her gaze to me, "You can call her that. You can also call me Temari."_

"_Te-ma-ri… A hand ball?"_

"_So you know the languages of the outsiders?" Ino glanced at me, a flirtatious smile spreading across her lips._

_I tried to hold down the lunch that attempted to claw its way up my throat. _

_"Dum, of course he does. He is an outsider."_

_She tensed before turning towards Temari, growling venom with each word, "I thought I told you not to call me that!"_

"_It's your name, smart one. What else am I suppose to call you?"_

"Hello_?" _

_I flinched when Ino directed her death glare at me, "Do you guys fight often?"_

_Temari shrugged it off, "Its only recently."_

"_Doshite?" **(2)**_

_This question seemed to fuel a new anger within Temari as her face scrunched up. "Because," she hissed the words, turning to stare at her sister, who had started to scurryaway, "Tweedle__**dum**__ spoiled my nice new rattle!"_

_I stared at them both as they again started to fight each other; this time, because Ino had spoiled Temari's nice new rattle…? _

'_What was up with this world?' _

_**I think your everyone here had been smoking the grass from that forest.**_

_Deciding to find another route home, I walked a long distance around the twins' (who I had resolved were either high or just insane) fight. "Wasn't there an old nursery rhyme about two people named that?" '_

_**Yeah. The whole riddle about Tweedledum and Tweedledee and some crow.**_

_Oh yeah…'_

"_Tweedledum and Tweedledee _

_Agreed to have a battle; _

_For Tweedledum said Tweedledee _

_Had spoiled his nice new rattle. _

_Just then flew down a monstrous crow, _

_As black as a tar-barrel; _

_Which frightened both the heroes so, _

_They quite forgot their quarrel."_

"_If that was the case, then where was the monstrous crow…?"_

_**Be careful what you wish for...**_

"_What?"_

_Just then, I crashed into a moving figure, sending us both toppling over. I squinted at my unlucky victim, mumbling apologies under my breath. My victim, actually, had jet black hair and onyx-colored eyes. I began to pull away, instantly regretting my wish for a monstrous crow, only to be grabbed by this crow. Fear shot through me almost immediately as I'm forced to stare into those empty eyes, so much unlike the ones of Hatter._

_"Alice?"_

_

* * *

_

**(1) This was taken from a song that I was originally going to use, but decided not to**

**(2) How come- I was bored so decided to use it**

* * *

**First off, I have a new poll up asking about what pair you think is best, SasuNaru or NaruSasu? You can go to my profile and submit your answer, or if you're like me and think that's too much work, just tell me your opinion through a simple review. Even answers to poll questions make people feel all fuzzy inside. =3**

**And, as an answer to a review, I didn't put up this story asa crossover because I had got it from a manga and not the original Alice In Wonderland and the manga I got it from is not listed among the other titles in Anim/Manga in its Japanese or English name.**

**Also, I'm bragging about this awesome writer I just found recently. Her penname is xXxDeadOnArrivalxXx and I've fallen in love with her stories! It couldn't hurt to read at least one of her fan fictions because she has humor, fluffs, and angsts for those who like different things. So, you guys can't use that excuse for not checking her out. And don't even try to use you don't like yaoi as an excuse because if you didn't, you wouldn't be reading this story. ;)**

**I believe that is all…**

**Oh wait!**

**One more thing!**

**Read and Review please!**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**


	7. From pedophiles to disappearing cats

Ohayo Gozaimasu!

Long time no see, guys! I've finally managed to type up most- if not all- of my stories and saved them to a new flash drive (hopefully I wont lose this one). With that being said, I've decided to drop Reunite because frankly, I have no idea on where the stories goin or what to do with it for that matter. I might finish it later on if I can finally write it, but the future isn't looking too bright for it. On the other hand, Drifting Memories and Naruto in Wonderland are looking good, so its a green light on those two. I've decided also that I'm going to try to organize my stories better, so once I'm done with my two current stories, I will be only writing one story at a time, unless its a one shot or short story.

Sorry, for keeping you, though.

Read on.

'thoughts'

_Wonderland_

"quotes"

**Kyuubi**

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters mentioned in the following story. However, the idea is mine, so don't touch!

**Warning: There is profanity in the following chapter, so don't report it. You've been warned!**

_

* * *

_

I gazed into the cold eyes of the monstrous crow that held me within its grasp and felt myself shake against his firm grip. Whether it was from cold or fear, I was unable to tell. My breathing became labored as the few seconds stretched into minutes, which in return, seemed to stretch into eternity.

'_Kyuubi, help.'_

_**What the hell am I supposed to do? I'm sealed within you, remember?**_

"_What's your name?"_

_I started, but then stared at the crow carefully; he had dark hair like hatter, but his was cut in a more plain style and his eyes looked as full of life as onyx stones. Nothing like the obsidian gaze of Hatter._

"_Are you deaf, silly girl?"_

"_I'm not a girl!" I growled, pulling my arm out of his strong hold, "And my name is Alice!"_

_He cocked his head to the side, a small- and terribly cold- smile crossing his lips, "__**The**__ Alice?"_

_**He looks like a pedophile.**_

_I silently agreed with Kyuubi before nodding my head, "And what other Alice is there? I'm pretty sure that I'm the only idiot dumb enough to chase a silly-looking rabbit down a hole just to end up here."_

_He chuckled darkly before turning, "It's certainly you. I think you've found the most interesting way to get here."_

_He started to walk off and I can't help but follow after him. __**Didn't we already agree on his creepy status?**_

'_He obviously knows something and I want to at least know where I am.' _

_Kyuubi agreed- begrudgingly might I add- before I decided to talk to him. "What's your name?"_

"_My name is not important. I'm barely important enough to have a role here and yet, it seems that you have chosen to meet me of all the people in Wonderland."_

"_Wonderland! Like that kids book? Alice in Wonderland?"_

_**You'd figure it was obvious, but I guess even you can be dimwitted enough to not get it.**_

"_Is this just some stupid trick that you pricks decided to play on me? You think that's funny?"_

"_I don't, but he does. It's his little game he likes to play, hoping that you'd come back."_

"_Who?"_

"_Who else," the crow turned to me before smiling softly._

_I growled faintly under my breath, "You say Hatter and I'll have to kill you."_

_**Hatter.**_

"_Why on earth would I say such a thing," he mocked me before turning around and tracing his path to circle me predatorily._

"_After all," he continued, "It is not my role in his game. If I don't play my role correctly, I might be replaced and then whatever shall I do?"_

'_I'm beginning to really dislike this place.'_

_**You're the moron who had to jump in the fucking whole after the damn hallucination of a rabbit in a jacket.**_

'_It's not a jacket, it's a waistcoat!'_

_**Pay attention to the pedo, idiot.**_

_I shook my head a little in order to clear it and glanced back at the eerie crow, "So if this place is Wonderland and I'm Alice-"_

"_Don't forget Hatter. He's important in your role, Alice."_

"_My role?"_

"_Of course. Everyone with a face has a role. Faceless characters are gratuitous at best. They are the first to be replaced."_

"_That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard of. Everyone has a face! Even I know that!"_

_**You know you just insulted yourself, right?**_

"_Would you shut up!"_

"_But I have yet to say anything. You silly girl; just wait until you meet March Hare. I hope she gets the better of you."_

"_Is that a threat?"_

_The crow smiled softly. The sight made my blood chill. "Maybe," he hummed before glancing at me, "Or I could get the best of you. And that is a promise."_

_I was repulsed and instantly turned on my heels and sprinted in the opposite direction. "Freak!"_

_**He seriously tried to ask you to-**_

'_Don't say it. You do and I'd have to die.'_

_**Hey, not everyone is considered attractive to both genders.**_

'_I'd rather be one of the guys that are liked by only girls- thank you very much.'_

_**So you don't want Sasuke to like you?**_

_I stumbled before slowly coming to a stop. 'What if I never get out here? I'll never be able to see Sasuke again.'_

_**You are extremely aggravating, you know that?**_

"_What I do?"_

_**You just wished you were straight, when it's obvious that you're gay. You contradict yourself all the time.**_

"_I'm not gay!"_

_**You got a hand job by Sasuke Uchiha who is not only a boy, but your boyfriend and you've been having horny thoughts about him since then. I think that qualifies you as a homosexual.**_

"_No it doesn't! I only like Sasuke! No one else!"_

_**Of course that includes no other girls as well. What a shame.**_

"_Shut up!"_

"_Well, aren't you quite the rude one to scream out at nothing. You're probably hallucinating, as well."_

_I whipped around to see a man sitting on a mushroom, smoking what seemed to be some type of hookah__1__. "What are you doing on a mushroom that big? It's probably radioactive or something," I called out, walking toward him._

_He had black hair- which was pulled back in a short, spiky ponytail with a headband. He looked bored- that or either near sleep- as he turned his gaze back to me and let out a ring of smoke, "Such a stupid girl. You must know up from down in your current intellectual skill. What on earth does the Hatter see in you?"_

"_You tell me that," I muttered under my breath._

"_I was the one who asked the question, stupid girl. The least you could do is answer it. When someone asks a question, it is implied that they do not know the answer themselves, thus needing the thoughts of others. I would call you a stupid blonde, but then that would be an insult to the many accomplished blondes I have met in my life so far and I would not wish to be as ignorant as you."_

_I stared blankly at the man as he took another breath from his pipe and blew it towards me. "For Kami's sake! Could you stop blowing that in my face?"_

"_Yes," he blew another ring of smoke, "I could; but I do not wish to, so I shall not."_

_**You sure you're against killing?**_

"_It seems that you are not the only impatient and ignorant one," mused the man._

_I growled before taking in a deep breath. "What's your name?"_

_**You should make a hit list with him as number one. And that damn pedophilic crow as number two. **_

"_Stupid girl."_

"_Stop calling me stupid! And I'm not a girl!"_

"_I will call you something else when you can be described as anything other than!" he scoffed," Do you not know that it is common courtesy to introduce yourself before asking a name? Of course you do not! Only those with manners and common sense would know such. This brings me back to the fact that you lack intellectual intelligence."_

'_What?'_

_**He called you stupid again.**_

'_Well, why the hell did he have to do it with big words? It makes things so much harder.'_

"_Well, stupid girl. I'm waiting."_

'_He's not going to just let me go now, is he?'_

_**I doubt it.**_

_Taking in a deep breath, I tried to smile pleasantly, "Konnichi wa. My name is Alice. Dozo Yoroshiku__3__. And your name would be…?"_

_He smiled softly, "Much more pleasant, although still lacking in intelligence. Very well, my role here is that of the caterpillar. Regardless, you can call me Shikamaru if that is what you wish."_

'_The caterpillar? But he looks nothing like it!'_

_Shikamaru smirked, "Not everything is as it seems, stupid girl."_

_He blew another puff of smoke in my face and I bended over coughing, attempting to rid my lungs of the toxic smoke. When I rose again to complain, Shikamaru was gone._

_**We should track him down and slit his throat.**_

"…_no… that wouldn't solve anything."_

_I turned once again, and continued my trek through the landscape._

"_Curiouser and curiouser," I muttered under my breath, "It seems like no matter who I end up talking to, it ends up with me getting more lost than when I had originally stopped to talk. Could it be the scenery changes even though I stand still?"_

_**You know that 'curiouser' is not a word, right?**_

"_Did I ask your opinion?"_

_**Just thought I'd let you know. **_

"_If I say curiouser is a word, then it is."_

_**Whatever you say, Kit.**_

_I growled under my breath, "Can you let it go? All you've done is told me what I already know. I thought you said you'd give me answers."_

_**What answers am I supposed to give you? You're kinda stupid.**_

"_You know what, just shut up! Shut up already! I don't want to listen to you anymore! I'm finished!"_

_**You know that's really childish?**_

"_La-la-la, can't hear you. La-la la! I can't hear you!"_

_**What on Earth do you want?**_

"_For you to leave me alone and shut up!"_

_**Fine. Have it your way. Inconsiderate brat…**_

"_Domo arigato gozaimasu!"__2_

_I smiled in satisfaction before continuing on my prolonged journey. "Okay. First I would have to find Hatter so he could tell me how to get out of this place; although, usually I would just wake up and be home."_

_**That won't work since you're actually already awake; try again.**_

"_Didn't I tell you to shut up? The least you could do is listen to me if you're going to complain about everything I do."_

_**I am listening. That doesn't mean that I'll actually do what you ask.**_

"_Yes it does! That's the purpose of listening in the first place!"_

_**Actually listening is in order to hear. Not in order to follow directions. Although listening would make following directions a lot easier-**_

"_Just shut up already! Okay?"_

_Kyuubi muttered under his breath for a while; nevertheless, I felt his presence begin to fade into nothing to the point that I felt suffocated by the sudden isolation I was experiencing. "Back to business," I announced out loud, shaking my head, "How do I find Hatter?"_

_I waited for a moment before demanding, "What, no fancy opinion, Kyuubi?"_

_Silence followed me and the longer I waited for an answer, the more idiotic I felt, "Sorry. You know I didn't mean that you had to actually stop talking. Right?"_

_Again, I was met by silence. "Fine! Sulk all you want; see what I care!"_

"_What a weird girl."_

"_Yeah, well you're not too normal yourself bub," I retorted, "Some friend you are. I apologized and you were just going to ignore me?"_

"_I don't believe we have met, actually."_

"_Don't be an idiot, Kyuu. And what's up with your voice?"_

"_What? You mean you don't like it?"_

_I suddenly started, 'That's not Kyuubi's voice. It wasn't deep enough.'_

"_You really are a weird girl; but quite cute. I think I might keep you…"_

_I turned my head slightly before my eyes widened. The person in which I had presumed was Kyuubi turned out to be someone near my age (probably a sempai) with hair dyed a flashy red; a kanji tattoo was_ _over his left eye that read love and he had on what looked similar to robes. However, what I couldn't help but stare at was his purple-striped cat ears and a tail that was winding its way around his right arm at the time. "Y-you're a… a cat…?"_

_He cocked his head to the side before smiling softly, "Yes. I am. And what are you, exactly?"_

"_What?"_

"_That is the question. Are you going to answer it?"_

"_What am I?"_

"_Are you hard of hearing? I asked you that already. Answer my question first before you bother with your own trivial questions."_

"_I'm human, of course. What else would I be?"_

"_How would I know?"_

"_Well… could you tell me where I should go from here? I got lost talking to the caterpillar, Shikamaru."_

"_Well, that depends a good deal on where you want to get to," he said, grinning widely._

"_I don't much care where-" I began._

"_Then it doesn't matter which way you go."_

"_-so long as I get somewhere," I added, as an explanation._

"_Oh, you're sure to do that; if you only walk long enough."_

'_True enough,' I thought, deciding to change to another question._

"_What sort of people live about here, then?"_

"_In that direction," the bishie-looking cat waved his hand to the right and I noticed that his hand was clothed with a purple and grey striped glove that went up to his elbows, "lives Hatter. _

"_However, in that direction," he waved his opposite hand which was clothed with a similar glove, "lives March Hare. Visit either you like; they're both mad."_

"_But I don't want to see crazy people!" I complained._

"_Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here. I'm mad; you're mad."_

"_How do you know if I'm mad?"_

"_You must be," his grinned widened, "or you wouldn't have come here."_

_I didn't think that proved anything at all, but I continued the conversation, "And how do you know that you're mad?"_

"_To begin with, a dog is not mad? Do you support that?"_

"_I guess…"_

"_Well then," the cat went on, "you see a dog growls when it's angry and wags its tail when it's pleased. Now, I growl when I'm pleased and wag my tail when I'm angry. Therefore I am mad."_

"_It's called purring, not growling."_

"_Call it what you like. Are you going to Hatter's tea party?"_

'_He changes topics awfully fast,' I thought before answering, "I would like to, but I haven't been invited."_

"_You'll see me there," said the cat before instantly vanishing._

_I wasn't even surprised anymore; I was getting used to all the weird- and often eerie- occurrences that had been happening. While I was still looking at the place where it had been, it suddenly appeared again. "By the way, what is your name?"_

"_Alice."_

"_I thought it would be," said the cat before it once again disappeared._

_I stared at its place of disappearance, hoping that it would once again turn up. After what seemed like a few minutes, I was determined to not waste any more time waiting for the cat to return, I sauntered away with a more determined gait._

"_You're going the wrong way."_

_I whipped around to see the cat walking behind me at a relaxed pace. "You shouldn't disappear to just show up again. It seems a waste of time."_

"_It is actually really easy. You should try it."_

"_Disappearing?"_

"_No; vanishing, for I do not disappear."_

"_No thanks, I'll pass."_

"_Then maybe you should try going in the right direction."_

"_Well, since you know so much, tell me which direction is right and which is wrong."_

"_It is not about which is right and wrong, but which is right and which is left."_

_I puffed in irritation, "Okay, than I need to go right?"_

"_Exactly; it would be easier if you just followed the path."_

"_What pa-"_

_I stopped in surprise, for once again the surroundings had changed and I was walking in a dark forest on a worn dirt path. "I don't remember any of this."_

_The cat grinned before disappearing around a tree trunk and appearing on a branch, "That's because you missed the important date. We've all missed you, Alice."_

_I ignored his reference to what the white rabbit had said in one of my earlier dreams and instead picked up my pace as the surrounding area began to lighten with the premonition of a break in the trees. "Eager, aren't you," the cat muttered under my breath._

_I started running, pushing myself closer to the sun and my thoughts of being that much closer to leaving this Wonderland. I broke through the trees and came to a halt as I stared in astonishment at the large, elaborate table covered in a multi-colored cloth and set with various types of tea, china, and sweets- ranging from tarts to cookies. At the farthest end of the table sat Hatter, a smirk clear on his face as he held he stood up from the table, "Welcome Alice."_

* * *

There's the newest chapter in Naruto In Wonderland...

Hoped you guys like it!

Since I have planned out my stories better than previously, I'll be updating Drifting Memories next week and this story again the week after. Gives me enough time to finish my other story ideas before I forget them and make sure I'm cuaght up with all these time-consuming chapters.

Good thing I love Fanfiction because I'm too lazy for all this.

Oh yeah and just a reminder, Reunite is being discontinued. Sorry.

Yours In Wonderland,

mu149


	8. Forever's A Long Time

**Here's the latest chapter in Naruto In Wonderland and I hope you guys are eager to read. Not my most promising chapter, but it has some interesting revelations for Naruto in store. Though, our idiotic blonde uke will not understand or recognize the significance of it all, so we'll just let him remain oblivious. **

**Anywho, read on!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! **

**Or Sasuke...**

**Or yaoi for that matter...**

* * *

I couldn't help but smile as I strode towards the table, my gaze interlocked with Hatter's before I blushed softly and turned my gaze to the interesting array upon the table. Among the various china, tea's, and jams, I saw a small kid with mouse ears sleeping upon the table. A girl with bright red hair with scruffy looking rabbit ears was talking to Hatter, using the poor kid as a cushion- resting her elbows on it and talking over its head.

_'That looks extremely uncomfortable,' I thought, 'At least he's asleep.'_

_"Welcome Alice," Hatter called out._

_The table was a large one, but the three were all crowded together at one corner of it. I grinned as I came up, deciding to sit close to them. "No room!" the hare called out, swirling her tea in its cup._

_I stared incredulously at her as Hatter began speaking, "It is a bother, but there is no room left. I'm afraid you will have to come another time."_

_"What?"_

_"No room!" the girl screeched again before going into a fit of giggles._

_"There's plenty of room," I said indignantly as I set down in a large arm chair at the opposite end of the table._

_"Have some wine," the girl said in an encouraging tone._

_I looked around the table, but there was nothing on it but tea. "I don't see any," I remarked._

_"Oh, there isn't any," she mused, throwing a sugar cube, watching it as it flew off into the grass._

_"Then you're stupid to offer it," I growled at her._

_"You're stupid to sit down without being invited."_

_"But there's more than enough room for me! And I didn't see your name on this table!"_

_Hatter smirked before speaking, "Why is a raven like a writing desk?"_

_I blinked a few times, 'Are they serious.'_

_He continued to stare at me hopefully before repeating himself, "Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?"_

_"I think I can answer that riddle… maybe," I muttered._

_"Do you mean that you think you can find out the answer to it?" said the girl again._

_"Exactly," I said._

_"Then you should say what you mean," she continued._

_"I do! At least I mean what I say; it's the same thing though."_

_"It's not the same thing!" said Hatter, "If it was, you might as well say that 'I see what I eat' is the same thing as 'I eat what I see!'"_

_"Or," added the girl, "that 'I like what I get' is the same thing as 'I get what I like!'"_

_"You might just as well say," added the small boy who seemed to be talking in his sleep, "that 'I breathe when I sleep' is the same thing as 'I sleep when I breathe!'"_

_"It is the same thing with you," said Hatter and here the conversation dropped._

_It remained silent at the party for a while before he took a watch out of his pocket, looking at it uneasily, shaking it every now and then, and holding it to his ear._

_He stared at me for a few minutes before speaking, "Do you know what day it is?"_

_I considered a little, and said, "The fourth."_

_"Two days wrong!" sighed Hatter, "I told you butter wouldn't suit the works, Karin!" he added angrily, glancing at the girl who I had now discovered was the March Hare that the creepy pedophile (which is what I wished to call him) had talked about._

_"It was the best butter," she meekly replied._

_"Yes, but some crumbs must have got in as well," he grumbled, "You shouldn't have put it in with the bread knife."_

_The March Hare took the watch and looked at it gloomily; she then dipped it into her cup of tea, and looked at it again, "It's ticking again! Ticking!"_

_I decided to go over and see what I could help with before I gasped, staring at the watch in surprise, "The watch tells the day of the month, and doesn't tell you what time it is!"_

_"Why should it?" muttered Hatter, "Does your watch tell you what year it is?"_

_"Of course not! But that's because it stays the year for a long time."_

_"Which is just the case with mine," said the Hatter_

_"I don't get it."_

_"The Dormouse is asleep again," said Hatter, and he poured a little hot tea on its nose._

_The Dormouse shook its head impatiently, and said, without opening his eyes, "Of course, of course; just what I was going to remark myself."_

_"Have you guessed the riddle yet?" Hatter asked._

_'He changes topics so fast,' I thought before answering, "No; I give up. What's the answer?"_

_"I haven't the slightest idea."_

_"Nor I," said Karin._

_Rubbing my temples irritantly, I breath slowly like I was talking to small children, "Wouldn't you want to do something better with the time than wasting it on asking riddles that have no answers."_

_"If you knew Time as well as I do," said Hatter, "you wouldn't talk about wasting it. It's him."_

_"I don't get it," I murmured._

_"Of course you don't!" Hatter said tossing his head contemptuously, "You've never even spoken to Time!"_

_"Perhaps not," I cautiously replied, "but I know I have to beat time when I learn music. Or something like that."_

_"Ah! That accounts for it," said the Hatter. "He won't stand beating. Now, if you only kept on good terms with him, he'd do almost anything you liked with the clock. For instance, suppose it were nine o'clock in the morning, just time to begin lessons: you'd only have to whisper a hint to Time, and round goes the clock in a twinkling! Half-past one, time for dinner!"_

_"I only wish it was," March Hare said to herself._

_"That's what I'm talking about! Ramen all day! Wait… But if you change time like that, I won't be hungry."_

_"Not at first, perhaps," Hatter said, "but you could keep it to half-past one as long as you liked."_

_"Is that the way you manage?" I asked._

_Hatter shook his head mournfully. "Not I!" he replied, "We quarreled last March- just before SHE went mad, you know"- (pointing with his teaspoon at the March Hare)- "it was at the great concert given by the Queen of Hearts, and I had to sing:_

_'Twinkle, twinkle little bat_

_How I wonder what you're at-'_

_"You know the song perhaps?"_

_"I've heard something like it," I muttered._

_"It goes on, you know," Hatter continued, "like this:_

_'Up above the world you fly_

_Like a tea tray in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle—'_

_Here the Dormouse shook itself, and began singing in its sleep, "Twinkle, twinkle, twinkle, twinkle-"_

_He went on so long, in fact, that the other two had to pinch him in order to get him to stop. "Well, I'd hardly finished the first verse," Hatter continued, "when the Queen jumped up and bawled out, 'He's murdering the time! Off with his head!'"_

_"That's sound like the stupidest thing I've ever heard!"_

_"And ever since that," Hatter went on in a mournful tone, "he won't do a thing I ask! It's always six o'clock now."_

_I felt bad for him so I stroked his hair softly, "Don't worry about it. I'm sure one of these days that Time will forgive you."_

_Hatter smiled at me before standing and wrapping his arms around my waist. "I believe he already has, if you have returned to my side."_

_I blushed darkly before pushing against him, "Why is it you can't go for more than ten minutes without doing something perverted?"_

_"Because you're so close to me," he whispered before he tightened his grip around my waist, "And I just can't help myself when I'm around you. I have no control over what I do to you."_

_I grew redder before I pushed against him. "Alright, Hatter. Let him go. You know how the rabbit gets when you start breaking the Rules."_

_"Shut up, Cat!" he growled before he hesitantly let me go._

_I turned around to see Gaara sitting on top of a chair. "Thanks Gaara!" I grinned before turning back to stare at the Dormouse. _

_"Why is he sleeping anyway? Shouldn't he be up and about?"_

_"I like sleeping," he whispered groggily before going back to sleep, muttering all the while, "Sleeping makes you more awake… later when you…. Twinkle, twinkle… twinkle, twinkle…"_

_I stared at the boy until his words finally melded into soft snores and smiled softly to myself, before I saw a flash of white. Turning around, I saw the white rabbit, hopping up and stopping at a chair close to Gaara. "Good evening, Alice! It's a pleasure to see you still in Wonderland. I hope you've enjoyed your stay so far."_

_"Good evening?" I mused, "But it is still daylight."_

_"Actually it is six o' clock," the Dormouse said, waking once again._

_"H-he's right you know! Time never changes. Now it's just as good as a… a spoon!"(Karin)_

_She broke out in a fit of giggles; the Dormouse woke up enough to even join in on the eerily-placed laughter. "Don't mind them," Gaara smirked, "I told you they're mad. It wouldn't make much difference if they weren't."_

_"But the red queen would rather have Hatter sane," whispered Dormouse._

_"That pink-haired wench can cut off her own head for all I care!" Hatter remarked._

_"Be careful," the rabbit warned, "If you don't watch yourselves, you'll lose your heads!"_

_"Already have!"_

_Karin and the Dormouse broke out in laughter again; I was starting to get why they were all called mad. _

_"Do you know why a raven is like a writing desk?" Hatter mused, staring seriously at me._

_I couldn't help but feel that this question was only cover to what he really wanted to ask, and yet, I couldn't bring myself to encourage him to voice his thoughts. I shook my head softly before I turned to the white rabbit, "I believe you owe me an explanation."_

_"I beg your pardon?"_

_I waved my hand to indicate my surroundings, "Why did you bring me here? And how does this place exist?"_

_"Well, first I need to know your thoughts on Wonderland."_

_I scrunched up my nose, the way I did whenever I was confused, "My thoughts? For what reason?"_

_"Well, do you think that this place is real? That we are real?"_

_"Yeah- I mean- of course! This place is way too vivid to be just some hallucination or figment of my imagination. You guys are real; or, at least, he is."_

_I didn't even have to turn around to see Hatter's pleased smirk at me singling him out. Instead I continued on, "This place is probably more real than my reality; sad, although the truth nonetheless."_

_The rabbit nodded before setting its watch down on the table, "This place, as you have already found out, is called Wonderland. This space in time, however, has no name and is not defined by physical terms."_

_"Huh?"_

_"He means," muttered the Dormouse, "That Wonderland exists, but the space Wonderland occupies does not."_

_"Thank you, Konohamaru," the white rabbit smiled._

_"You're welcome…"_

_I stared at the mouse before turning my attention back to the rabbit, "Is that possible?"_

_"Oh, very much so! In fact, Wonderland can only exist within a space that is nonexistent! As you have noticed, time and space is not defined by the terms in your realm either. Time, as is the case with Hatter, can remain constant and never change in one area, or– as it seems to be in the land of the Red Queen- move by in the blink of an eye; one moment it is noon, and only a few minutes later, it is close to supper."_

_I nodded, as if I understood exactly what he was saying. "Now, in accordance to space, it is infinite and nonexistent at the same time. You can be standing in a single place and end up miles away from where you had stopped. Also, if you are walking in a straight line, you can blink-"_

_"And be in an entirely different place within that short time…" I finished for him._

_"Exactly! I suppose that you have experienced it before; am I correct?"_

_"Yes; it happened to me just before I came here. I could've sworn that I was lost and out of the middle of nowhere, I realized I was walking on a path."_

_"That happens so often here that you're never lost. Do you still understand or are you lost?"_

_I nodded and he continued on, out of the corner of my eye I saw Gaara disappear, "Now the thought of Wonderland is not constant. For example, before you came here, this place was different; our Roles were different. As the foreigner, you have the power- the Role- to change this space to what you so wish it to be. That is what you did several years ago when you arrived here."_

_"I created Wonderland?"_

_"In a sense; of course, Hatter had more say-so in it than you because he is the one that controls this place. If he hadn't taken such a fancy to you, this place would have stayed the same as it was so many years ago. After this place was changed into what it presently is, you disappeared and it ceased to be wonderful in the smallest sense.; for it is Hatter's emotions the molds this place."_

_I couldn't help but to turn and stare at Hatter as the rabbit continued talking. "In the sense, Hatter is the ruler of this realm, regardless of the Roles of the Red King and Queen. He has more power and authority than even you, Alice. We are at the mercy of his feelings for us. It is in this truth that this place is still able to exist; no one else has the power to create such a place and keep it constant enough to be called a reality. That is why we are forever grateful to him. But even he has to bend to the Roles and Rules that he has set."_

_"His Role- although it is obvious- is that of the Mad Hatter from the children's book of Alice in Wonderland. Gaara plays the Role of the Cheshire Cat; so on and so forth. Your Role however is the most important one in Wonderland. If you were to die, I have no doubt whatsoever that this place would self destruct."_

_"But you said that Wonderland is linked to the emotions of Sasuke! How could my death cause-"_

_"Sasuke cares about you greatly! Your death would cause his emotions to go volatile! Wonderland would be destroyed with such capricious emotions. All of us would be destroyed here in the process. And there will be no resurrection of Wonderland. _

_"Of course, this is only in the case that you die. There are many cases where you could get sick, get in some type of accident, or whatever misfortunate event that might fall upon you. All will result in Hatter falling in to some sort of depressed mood that he always obtains during your absence."_

_"It's not a mood," muttered Karin, "If he's always like that; then, it's called a personality trait."_

_I smiled softly to myself at Hatter's disapproving glare that he directed at her; she instantly looked away, apologizing. "True enough," the white rabbit said, "But we shall continue on with Wonderland. There are many other things that need to be discussed that may pertain to you."_

_"For example?"_

_"Such as the outer regions of Wonderland."_

_Hatter tensed visibly and his eyes turned a deep red, "That's enough Umino! Mind your tongue or I will have you stuffed!"_

_The rabbit, Umino, flinched before staring back at Hatter, "Alice needs to know this. If Akatsuki gets a hold of her-"_

_There was a sudden crash and I jumped up to see Sasuke glaring fiercely at the rabbit, his hand curled up around the remnants of a teacup. "Say one more thing," he hissed out between clenched teeth, "And I **will** KILL YOU!"_

_Hatter looked furious and at that moment, I had no doubt that he would kill the poor rabbit. At that moment, Umino was all but cowering in his chair as Hatter stood pointedly from his seat and started walking away. Within moments, he was absorbed by a thick fog and gone just as Gaara would disappear. "Shiroi usagi-kun; are you okay?"_

_"Yes, yes! Very much so; you just have to watch what you say around Hatter. Especially about you; it was my mistake. That boy has a temper of a ticking time bomb."_

_I smiled at him before he stood and jumped out of his chair, "Well, it is getting late and I suppose you have nowhere to stay tonight. Do you want to stay at my house, then?"_

_I glanced around and noticed for the first time that there was no one else there and the table was clear- not even the tablecloth remained. "Yes, I suppose," I answered before following back into the trees that had gotten me lost for what felt like hours._

_Taking one last look back, I gasped in astonishment; the table was no longer there. All that was left was a blue rose. "Hold on a sec!" I called out before running back._

_Glancing at the rose for a moment, I pick it up and found a note attached to it with a black string. It read:_

_"The raven glanced to the sun_

_And gasped at its beauty_

_'I have waited eternity for you' the raven called out_

_'How long' she whispered endearingly_

_'Forever…'"_

_"That's a long time," I whispered to myself._

_"Alice?"_

_I turned to see Umino staring at me worriedly, his pocket watch in his paw, "We should really get going."_

_I could almost hear the soft voice whisper back to me as I walked after him:_

_"Yes. Yes it is."_

* * *

**___Fanfiction editor is getting on my nerves! This is probably the third or fourth timeI've tried to add something at the end of this and it has yet to save it! *glaring at the computer screen*_**

**__Anyway, hope you guys liked it and just for a heads up, my next update will have lemon in it thanks to a certain someone complaining about the lack of yaoi in my stories. Yeah, sorry about that. If you don't want to wait until then, I Scream For Ice Cream and Peanut Butter Challenge are some good lemon one shots that I'm sure you guys would like. Also, I have a tie on my poll for what is the best genre for a SasuNaru fanfic and I really need you guys' votes to determine what I'll be writing when I'm done with this story.**

**Read and review!**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

**P.S. Haha! It finaly stayed!**


	9. The Past That Haunts Me

**ANOUNCEMENT: This chapter is dedicated to AnimePrincess47! Thanks for the great review!**

**Sorry that I didn't have a christmas present for you guys, but I promise I'll make up for it! * thinking to self* Maybe I should write them a yaoi oneshot? Hmm...**

**review if you want one! **

**Besides that, I'm also sorry that I didn't update on time on Drifting Memories... *dodging kunai***

**^.^'**

**Sorry about that, really! But I updated this earely, so that has to count for something! Without any further distractions, READ ON!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so don't blame me!**

/flashback/

**Kyuubi**

_Lyrics to song (song is Illussion by Creed *see chapter 1*)_

"quotes"

'thoughts'

* * *

__

This life remains the same- but I change

____

I try to fool myself in believing

Things are going to get better

__

But life goes on

_Should I stay or go?_

_Should I sleep or stay awake?_

_Am I really happy or is it all-_

_Just an illusion_

I turned around on my side and groaned, my eyes slowly opening to see a silk green curtain. It took a while for my mind to process that my room was only colored with orange and the occasional black that kept the room from being blinding. 'When did I get something green?'

_Just an illusion _

I reached out for the curtain and cautiously pulled it back, only to be blinded by the sun shining through vibrantly. "What the-"

_Just an illusion_

"I'm listening to my I-pod?"

I sat up and looked around the room; the covers I was laying on was the same deep green and there was a rug under the bed, covering polished wood. Although the interior decoration was different, I remembered the structure of the room and my mind immediately took out the lavish painting and decorations of the room, replacing them with a tatami mat and an old futon.

* * *

/A scream tore through the small room, echoing off the walls as the small blonde cowered in the corner, staring wide-eyed at the injured boy. The platinum blonde hair of the child was now soaked through with a dark liquid. Another bloodcurdling scream ripped through the room and the memory was now flashing past me in phases. Iruka was leaning over the boy, shouting commands at me in a frenzied rush.

There was gauze strips soaked through thrown precariously streaming across the floor.

Sound finally drifted through my thin barrier of consciousness and the first thing I heard was the screaming of the boy in the corner, cowering into himself.

"It wasn't me… Kyuubi said…! It was Kyuubi!"

"Naruto! Get away!"

'Wait,' I thought, rising from my perch on the bed, stepping forward so I could stare at the withering form of the child on the floor, screaming in pain.

"HELP ME!"

'I remember this. This was the last time that I heard Kyuu… this was when the taunting got worse. Where everyone started hating me…'

"He did it!" the blonde in the corner screamed, "It wasn't me! Kyuubi said that… that he was bad… He needed to be punished! He did! He deserves to die!"

"AAHHHH!"

I frowned as I remembered what I had done; indeed the blonde boy that was screaming in the corner was me at a younger age. The other boy had asked if I wanted to play with him. But Kyuubi didn't want to…

"He deserves to die!" my younger self screamed again as I came from out of my corner, pointing an accusing finger at the child that was on the floor; my eyes began to turn red as my voice morphed into that of Kyuubi, "That brat should die! He should know what his father did! He deserves the pain! What do you think I go through! He needs to die!"

Iruka stood then, grabbing me by the shoulders, "Stop it, Naruto! You aren't like this! Don't prove the villager's right! Don't be such a…"

"Don't be a what?" I sneered, the anger boiling over, "A MONSTER? That's what you think, isn't it?"

Iruka shook his head, but I was already riled up; and there was no hope for a resolution, "Of coruse that's what you think! You're just like everyone else! You should die to o!"

I didn't even flinch as I saw myself lash out at Iruka, catching him across the bridge of his nose. He fell to the floor, crying out as he attempted to stop the blood that began flowing from the wound that I had caused. My younger self walked calmly to the screaming form of the child that was staring up at me in horror, attempting to get away futilely. Even as my younger self kneeled down, grabbing the scissors that was in the midst of the bloody gauze, I still couldn't look away. I kneeled above the screaming boy and rose the scissors, "Don't worry," I whispered as my younger self said the exact same thing; I remembered these words in my darkest nightmares, "Maybe if you hadn't been born, to that clan, I would've spared you. Let's hope that you'll be more successful in finding forgiveness in hell."

My younger self brought the scissors down, an eerily wide grin across his face./

* * *

"So you're awake?"

I jolted with the sudden announcement of someone else and turned quickly to see Iruka smiling softly at me. For a moment, I could almost see the blood that had encrusted his hair that day so long ago. But as soon as the memory had come, it was gone. "Where am I?"

He set a pile of clothes down on the edge of the bed- which I quickly identified as my school uniform- before he answered, "You don't remember this place?"

My blood ran cold with the memory that I had just relived through, "I do. I was hoping that you wouldn't answer with that question."

He stopped momentarily before continuing, "Well, I found some uniforms that might fit you; he said they were your size. I hope they fit, it would be such an embarrassment if you showed up to school with that on."

I blinked in confusion before glancing down at my outfit; to my surprise- and horror- I was still clothed in the same provocative maid outfit with the white linen covered in dirt. "Holy shit! What the hell happened?"

"I found you lying on the ground on my way home from the store. I was worried so I brought you to my house. I thought you wouldn't want your sister to know."

I nodded my head, other thoughts drowning out his words. "I had been leaving work early…"

"So what happened after that?"

My mind continued to strain to piece together the past, but to no avail; shaking my head in confusion, I give him the only answer I can.

"I don't remember."

Iruka smiled softly before gesturing to his head, "It's probably because of that head injury of yours. It looks like you hit it pretty hard. Thankfully, it wasn't hurt that badly. The doctor said it was just a bump on the head and you'd be fine as long as you got some sleep."

"Thank you, Iruka. I mean it," I bowed my head to show my deep gratitude.

"I-it's not much…" he was blushing softly before turning to the door, "You should get ready. Your friend has been waiting for an hour. He's extremely impatient and refuses to leave!"

I raised my hand, planning to stop him and question who had come to pick me up before I smiled to myself. 'It must be Sasuke.'

**I wouldn't be surprised if it was. Knowing that boy, he's been giving Iruka a ton of grief.**

'Kyuubi! You must know what happened last night, right?'

**I'd rather not say. It might be more trouble than it's worth. In fact, let's just stay off the topic for a while. You need to hurry up before your boyfriend has a heart attack.**

I grabbed the clothes off the edge of the bed, thinking to myself- as I got dressed- of the fun and entertaining car ride to school that I would have. 'Of course he will be mad that I didn't ride home with him and he'll pout for a good five minutes.'

**But you'll find a way to make him melt after the first minute.**

'You know me so well! Besides, I want another kiss!'

**Of course it would be about a kiss. Why don't you make your expectations a little higher? It's not like you two are shy around each other. I'm pretty sure that your relationship skipped 1st and 2nd base already. **

"What does baseball have anything to do with me and Sasuke?"

**Don't think too hard on it. I wouldn't want you to hurt yourself.**

"That's mean. It's not like I'm mentally handicapped or something!"

**Of course not; you just suffer from a horrible case of E-D-D.**

"What does Eddy have anything to do with it? Do I even know an eddy?"

**Hell if I know, though I doubt it. And it's E-D-D; Easily Distracted Disorder.**

"Distracted? What-"

A knock sounded at the door and I jumped up from my thoughts, rushing to button my last few buttons before tripping over the maid outfit that was lying on the floor and attempting to shove it under the bed.

**Eager aren't we?**

'What if it's Sasuke?'

Kyuubi only chuckled at me as I wrenched the door open, grinning widely, only to surge back in awe. Before me, instead of the breathtaking raven I had come to adore, was Kiba Inuzuka.

"Kiba?"

* * *

***doom music***

**What's Kiba doing there... ?**

**Though we all know that it would have led to awesome yaoi if Sasuke was there, I'm going to build up to that...**

**Yep, that means I plan on making up for it with a lemon-filled chapter!**

***cheering in the background***

**Okay, I lied...**

***death glare coming from fans***

**I'm sorry! But I felt that you guys would kill me if I turned up with only a portion of yaoi; in reality, I probably won't have an entire chapter devoted to nothing but SasuNaru until like chapter 17.**

***dodging kunai***

**But... in the next chapter, I do plan on having lemon inserted with Hatter! And if that doesn't make up for it, tell me in your reviews and I'll instantly start working on a lemon for you guys! Until then, quench your yaoi thirst with my one-shots, I Scream For Ice Cream and Peanut Butter Challenge. **

**Oh yeah, I almost forgot- my poll has finally untied so, the winners go as follows:**

**1. Romance with 10 votes**

**2. Angst with 9 votes**

**3. Humor and Hurt/comfort with 6 votes (TIE)**

**4. Alternate Univers with 5 votes**

**5. Supernatural and Fantasy with 4 votes (TIE)**

**All in all, I had 62 votes! *cheering***

**Now if only I could get that many reviews...**

**It's decided, the next fanfic will be Romance, after that Angst and so on and so forth.**

**Oh and just to let you guys know (again) this early update is thanks to AnimePrincess47! I just couldn't help it, so ta-da!**

**REVIEWS!**

Yours In Wonderland,

mu149


	10. Possessive Masters and Pleading Friends

**Sorry guys for updating so late! In my defense, I did succeed in placing some lemon within the chapter. Sasuke pops up in this chapter again and this time, he proves that he is the possessive bastard that fan girls make him out to be!**

**Mwahahahaha!**

**Read on, hope I'm forgiven.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Warning: This chapter is rated M for lemon in the middle to end. If you don't like it, than why are you reading my stories?**

"quotes"

_thoughts_

* * *

I was eager to face Sasuke, thinking of the nothing that could be more addicting, but when I opened the door, I was confronted with the last person in Konoha I had expected to see.

"Kiba?"

Indeed, it was my former friend that stood in the door way, his arm was risen, half-way ready to knock on the door again.

The brunette stared at me, his eyes widening, before he began to talk in a rushed tone, "Naruto! Before you say anything, please let me explain!"

I stared incredulously at him as he contined, "I swear I didn't mean for that to happen!I didn't know that you were working there! Yeah, I mean I was a little-"

I brushed past Kiba, ignoring his complaints.

However, he was soon chasing after me, his voice become more tense with anxiety.

"Come on, Naruto! Give me a chance!"

"Go away, Kiba! I want nothing to do with you anymore!"

"Naruto!" he whined.

I turned around the corner, looking for Iruka; he wasn't in the living room, however the door that lead into his backyard was open. I stepped outside for a moment before returning in, Kiba blocking my passage into the house. "What?"

"Stop running from me!"

"I'm not running," I growled, pushing past him in impatience, "I'm looking for Iruka."

"You are running away from me! I want to explain!"

"Fine!" I whip around.

Kiba stumbles back in order not to run into me before staring at me catiously. I wait for only a moment before I his from between clenched teeth, "Explain."

"Well… You see… These guys just showed up on my way home asking if I wanted to go to this cool shop. I was doubtfull when they said they had a surprise for me- because these guys never talked to me and in fact, I only had ever seen one of them because he was in my p.e. class- but when they said it was because I had gotten on to the basketball team, I'd figured it was because they were on the team. But then I saw you there and I was like 'what the fuck?' I knew they were up to something so I tried to get them to leave before they could do anything bad, but I didn't know that you were leaving early too."

Slowly, I began to understand and actually forgive him, but his next sentence reawakened the anger and hostility. "I was joking about how you looked hot and-"

I turned on my heels and continued my plight through the house, growing impatient as Kiba continued to plead behind me; I called out annoyed, "Iruka! Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!"

I turn around, pushing past Kiba again as I change my direction and marched into the kitchen, my temper raising as I spotted the brunette with an apron on, cooking.

My hostility was evident in my voice, "Why'd you let him in?"

"Just let me explain, Naruto!"

I turned back to Kiba who looked more desperate by each passing second; I began to feel sorry for him again, but Kyuubi's words of encouragement quickly dissolve any mercy.

**Why the hell should you listen to him? He's just as bad as the others! Just brushed you off like you were nothing!**

This time, I allowed my anger to flourish, Kyuubi's chakra seeping in with it, "What did you ever do for me? Huh, Inuzuka? I'm waiting! Where's my apology?"

"I'm sorry, Naruto! You know that! I didn't mean for things to go like that!"

I leaned forward, snarling, "I don't want your fucking apology! You should be cowering before me!"

He paled as I grinned, leaning closer to him, "You should be begging for mercy!"

"Naruto!"

My head whipped to the side and I fixed Iruka with a glare before turning on him, "You're just as bad as them! You hate me too!"

He flinches, though still stands his grown; this only increases my anger as I reach out for him, grabbing onto his collar, daring him to defy me. His eyes were no longer defiant but were completely terrified.

Instantly, my anger is gone.

Stumbling away from him, my back hits the wall, a feeling of dread and awareness flowing across me.

I take in a deep breath before I slump to the floor, "Iruka… I…"

It had been days- probably weeks- since I had been plagued by sorrow and grief; and now it seemed like I would be met with the full force. "Hello darkness, my old friend," I muttered before staring up at Iruka. We remain silent for a moment before he kneels down and hugs me, "It's okay, Naruto… You were able to control it…You've become stronger and I'm very proud of you."

I smiled somberly, "You really think so?"

Instead of him answering, Kiba did. "Of course."

I glanced up to see Kiba smilingly softly to me, holding out a hand, "You're a lot stronger than I am. I'm glad that I can call you a friend."

I returned his smile half-heartedly and grabbed his out-stretched hand, rising up. "Thanks Kiba," I smile before hugging him.

He blushed before returning the hug, "Don't mention it."

I giggled softly- a consequence of working at Jiraiya's café- as Kiba nuzzled my neck, "You smell like perfume, Naruto."

"Oh and I almost forgot," Iruka said behind us, "You have another visitor! I'm sorry, please come in."

I turned my head before staring wide-eyed at an obsidian-eyed raven. Surprised, I released Kiba and took a step forward, "Sasuke…?"

"Uchiha?" Kiba questioned.

However, when I reached for him, he grabbed my arm, pulling me away, "We'll be going to school now…"

Iruka stared after us wide-eyed; I waved to him, trying to hurry so that I won't trip over my feet in Sasuke's hurry, "I'll see you guys later!"

Sasuke didn't bother by slowing down as he hurried out of the house and towards an expensive-looking car that was waiting outside. "Sa-sasuke… Wait!"

He ignored me as he practically ripped the passenger door open and threw me in the back before coming in after me.

By then, I was worried about his harsh actions, but was too scared to ask the reason behind them.

"Take Ichihara road to school!" he commanded.

I glanced up at the elderly man that sat in the front section of the large car. He glanced in the rearview mirror hesitantly, "Are you sure, young master?"

"Don't question me."

I flinched at Sasuke's tone as the man dissapeared behind a black wall that raised up to close the small opening.

The instant we were isolated in the back, Sasuke turned to me.

At first, I was worried about his intentions until he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me forward only slightly so that our lips crashed together. The sudden contact caused me to freeze momentarily until my mind caught up with my body and I reacted to him.

It didn't even take a second for me to embrace the warm feeling fluttering through my entire body; however, when I tried to encase myself within the feeling, Sasuke released my lips and quickly moved to bite on my neck- hard.

I whimpered, but he continued, unfazed.

It was obvious this wasn't to comfort; as it was rather to prove his domination over me.

He began to lick the bite, but pulled away, focusing his intense gaze on me.

"Never forget who you belong to," he hissed, tightening his grips on my shoulder.

Although he was serious- and even intimidating- I couldn't help but smile.

His glare intensified as a frown replaced his sneer.

Ignoring his obvious confusion, I reached up and grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled him down so our lips could connect again. This time, he was the one to hesitate and I took that hesitation as confusion, so I thrusted my tongue into his mouth, catching him off guard, causing a moan to release from his delicious lips.

Smiling at his reaction, I pull back, relishing in his fast-paced breathing, "Sasuke… I know who I belong to. However, I've seem to forgotten my own master's touch since our last encounter."

A blush quickly formed across his cheeks and I couldn't help the slow and… rather seductive,,, smile that graced across my lips, "What's wrong, Sasuke?"

His blush only darkened as I combed through his raven hair; instead of answering me, he brought his lips to mine and this time, wasted no time in fighting against me for dominance.

It was the contact with Sasuke that I had yearned for since the day that he had touched me for the first time. Now, he was giving me all the contact I had ever wanted. Inwardly, I was ashamed that such a simple sort of contact could cause me to become so heated and in fact, the longer I thought about our last time alone, the more heated I became.

I was so lost within his touch that I didn't even notice when his cold hands began to unbutton my shirt or when I began to push against the pants that clothed his not hardened erection. However, when he finally managed to open my shirt, he spent no time leaving hickeys everywhere.

The sight of him was so erotic that I hadn't expected him to look up at me with his intensely vibrant obsidian eyes that were glazed over with an unconquerable lust. A loud moan escaped from my lips before he smirked and crawled up so that our lips were connected. I never knew any kiss to be so passionate.

Finding a perfect opportunity to encourage him to go farther, I thrust my hips up into his and become over-powered by the friction that I cause. It is obvious that Sasuke is effected too when he grabs a hold of my waist and pulls me up to cause more friction. "Sa-Sasuke!"

He lets out a moan before screaming, biting my neck hard as we both cum.

For a while, we stay like that before we finally understand the full effect of what we had done. And I'm the first to break the silence, "Umm… Sa-Sasuke… Can you get off of… me…?"

"Man… Naruto, I'm sorry… I wasn't planning on…"

"It's fine," I muttered, kissing him softly on his forehead before grinning, "You're actually really hot when you're jealous."

He straightened before glaring, "Who said I was jealous of that Inuzuka brat?"

"You just did, but its okay," I say up, "Like I said, it makes you hotter."

He blushed softly before sitting forward and pulled a bag from under the next seat and pulled out a pair of pants, "You might want to change into that."

I blushed darkly and grabbed the pants, hesitating for a moment, "Why do you have spare clothes in your car?"

He looked away before pulling some boxers out and tossing them to me, "I kinda hoped that I could…"

I blinked a few times before blushing darker, "You planned on doing… something?"

He nodded meekly before pulling off his pants; my blush darkened and I hid behind my pants, trying to avoid the akward position that was soon to follow. "Dobe, what are you doing?"

I peeked from over my pants to only see that he had already pulled up his pants and was now buttoning them. Blushing softly, I pull off my pants hurriedly and glance at Sasuke, pausing as I grasp the edge of my boxers. He sighs before turning around, holding out a pair of orange boxers to me. "I didn't think that we were still uncomfortable with each other."

Ignoring his statement, I snatch the boxers away and pull off my soiled ones, changing quickly. As I pull up the pants- with much difficulty due to the small space-, I shoved my clothes into the small plastic bag that Sasuke had brought with him."You're more perverted than I thought, Sasuke."

He turned to me before frowning, sitting down next to me again, "What does that mean?"

"You were jealous of Kiba and dragged me into your car, molest me and then tell me you were planning to do that already… I think that defines you as perverted."

He grabbed my hand, pullign me onto his lap, "I hope you're not complaining, dobe."

I smiled softly, leaning forward so our lips could touch before muttering against them softly, "Of course not."

"Good," he growled before pulling me back into another kiss.

This kiss was chaster than the previous one, but meant all the more to us. When we pulled back, Sasuke captured me with the intense gaze that had made me fall in love with him so long ago that it took my breath away.

It was already too much for me and I was kissing him again- this one far more passionate and intimate than the first. Our tongues became entangled in a dance of passion that he- ultimately- won as he pushed me against the car door, grabbing a fistful of my hair, trying to infuse us together so we could be closer than we were already were

. It was so intoxicating, that I was moaning in full ecstasy as he finally released me. For a moment, I was so full of his love that I was almost eager to continue where we had left off a few minutes ago. He smiled at me before kissing me softly on the lips one more time, "Come on, dobe."

Just then, the door opened to reveal the elder man bowing softly, "We've arrived, young master."

He climbed out of the car with me close behind him, "Thanks for kidnapping me and dragging me to school."

Sasuke smiled before turning and kissing me softly on the cheek before trailing the kisses to my mouth where I pull back, blushing furiously, "Not at school, Sasuke!"

He smirked devishly before pulling me back after him, "Fine. Let's go to the library."

"But, no one goes there!"

"That's the point, dobe."

My eyes widened comically before I squeezed Sasuke's hand, comfortingly.

"Okay."

* * *

**I win! I told you guys that I'd add a lemon chapter!**

**But as I had said in a previous chapter: I won't have an entire chapter just for lemony goodness until much later. **

**Sorry about that.**

**I also want to apologize for updating late.**

******For a free ticket to YaoiLand, press 1.**

******For a SasuNaru Lemon and other assorted fruit, press 2.**

******For world domination and a cookie, press 3.**

******For "why the hell don't the above buttons work", leave a review and a support team will get back to you once the strike is over.**

**Ps: No, you ****cannot**** press more than one button. Yes, you know who you are.**


	11. Lie To Me

**Moji moji!**

**As promised, I've come up with a new chapter of Naruto In Wonderland, and if I do say so myself, I think it might be the best of them all!**

**The climax will soon be upon us (and sadly this is not it) and the story shall end soon after. **

**So read on and see what you guys think about it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Warning: This chapter contains lime! I shouldn't have to say because why are you reading my stories if you don't like it.**

"Quotes"

'thoughts'

_Wonderland_

Reality

**Kyuubi**

* * *

_"Is she okay? She looks dead!"_

_"Hare! Watch your tongue!"_

_I rolled over in my bed, hoping more than anything that I would return to the real world and continue dreaming about Sasuke. "She looks dead…"_

_Muttering under my breath, I open one of my eyes groggily, willing the two rabbits to go away, "Do you two have anything better to do?"_

_"You're late, Alice!"_

_Sitting up, I combed through my hair with my fingers, glaring at the white rabbit, and then the March Hare. "What time is it?"_

_"Time enough," the Hare answered, "You're still here, so why does it matter?"_

_Glancing around the room, I notice that I'm actually on a couch, within a lavishly decorated living room. "Like green much?" I mumbled under my breath._

_"Do you like it?" Umino, the white rabbit, asked, glancing around approvingly, "I just remodeled it. I think I like this color scheme more."_

_Taking another look around, he turned back to me, shaking its watch at me, "You're still late; again! Now you've missed morning tea and we'll have to skip it; and Time doesn't like to be late!"_

_I grinned before rising off the couch, following the two to the front door, "Is it possible for Time to be late?"_

_The March Hare snorted before smirking at me, pushing her glasses up, "You don't even know something as trivial as that! Ha! Have no idea what Hatter sees in you!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Nice to see you too, March Hare."_

_She turned around haughtily before walking off, disappearing around a bend in the road. "Does she hate me that much?" _

_"That is beside the point!"_

_I turned to see Umino putting his pocket watch away, glaring at me while tapping his right paw on the ground impatiently, "I'm sorry. Did you have something planned today?"_

_"I presumed you would want to see Hatter after your last encounter with him. I was planning on teaching you on how to navigate through Wonderland on our way, but since you are so late…!"_

_"I understand…" I smile sweetly, "Please lead the way Shiro Usagi-kun."_

_He nodded seriously before taking another winding road- opposite of where Karin had went. 'Knowing this place, we'll probably end up running into her.' _

**_I don't see why you've willingly come back here._**

_I smiled to myself, 'Long time, no see. Where've you been all day?'_

**_Please! Like I'd want to stay around while you and your boyfriend mess around in the library. I took a day off; after all those questions you asked me, I was exhausted._**

_'But you have no physical body. Even when you're unsealed.'_

**_Even chakra beasts can get tired, Sherlock._**

_Ignoring Kyuubi's sarcastic come-back, I instead turn towards the rabbit in front of me, "Hey, Umino...?"_

_The rabbit turned his head only slightly as he continued to walk forward, indicating to me that he was listening, "What's on the outer regions of Wonderland?"_

_His step faltered momentarily before he answered- urgency in his voice, "It's best for me not to tell you. After all, Hatter would be displeased and might carry out his threat on stuffing me."_

_I nodded- fully understanding his uneasiness about telling me after what had happened last night- but finding it irritating just the same. "Then how about another question?"_

_"Go ahead…"_

_"Why are you a full animal while everyone else looks like they're cos-playing?" _

_"I prefer to stay like this. It comes more naturally than being in human form. And it also keeps 'him' away."_

_I almost laughed at his foreboding tone, but manage to stifle it into a suspicious sounding cough before I was able to continue, "Who exactly are you talking about?"_

_"A man of pure evil that you will never want to meet…" _

_I couldn't help the small laugh that I released; only able to look away guiltily when he turns a fierce glare at me._

_ **Most likely a crush that has a really kinky side.**_

_I trip over thin air and almost go spiraling into the ground before I catch myself, staring wide-eyed forward, "What type of demon are you?"_

_"Alice. Refrain from bursting out in rude comments and trying to kill yourself. Hatter will like neither."_

_I mutter a silent apology before standing up again, careful to think this time, 'What is wrong with you?'_

**_I have too much time on my hands and not enough things to preoccupy me._**

_'…uhhh… translation…?'_

**_I'm bored._**

_'Oh! Sorry… that still doesn't give you the right to just go out and say things like that!'_

**_Oh please. You don't even know what 'kinky' means._**

_'That doesn't mean I don't know it's pervertive! So stop it already!'_

**_You try spending thousands of years roaming the world and then get stuck in a pansy-ass-virgin with no common sense for a decade or two and then we'll talk._**

_'What's a pansy?'_

**_…I stand corrected… a pansy-ass-virgin with no sense AT ALL!_**

_'Is that necessary?'_

**_You didn't just hear yourself._**

_"Here we are!"_

_I glanced up from my thoughts, seeing a house that was painted black with vibrant colors adorning it, including a green, red, orange and blue. "Is this Hatter's house?" I ask in disbelief._

_"Yes. Now, I have to go- I have important business with the queen- so I will be seeing you in a few minutes."_

_"You mean hours, right?" I call out after him._

_"Time passes quickly in the Queen's land. What will be hours to you will only be a few minutes to me. See you soon!"_

_I furrowed my brow in confusion before waving anyway, deciding it was not best do question the weird world I had just welcomed into my life. As soon as he disappeared itno the surrounding forests, I turned on my heels, a grin placed on my face as I eagerly jogged the rest of the way to Hatter's house. Stopping at the door, I knock on the door, waiting eagerly to see him again. **Dobe, you don't think that he'll seriously come to the door and invite you in for tea or something, right?**_

_I rolled my eyes at Kyuubi before knocking on the door again, this time with more force. Instead of being answered by a tall and mysterious Hatter, the door slowly moved open to reveal a long hallway with light streaming through different openings which I assumed were rooms. "Hello?" I called cautiously, closing the door behind me as I stepped in, "The door was open, so I'm coming in!"_

**_What are you going to narrate your entire walk through his house?_**

_'I just want them to know I didn't break in! Do you have any better ideas?'_

**_Yeah; go find Hatter and tell him that the door is open instead of making yourself look like a total moron, Kit!_**

_Glaring at him (in what I hoped was a fearsome way) I stormed down the hall, glancing at the open doorways as I pass each one. In the first doorway was a living room; although at one point in its history, I'm sure it had been lavishly decorated, but now it was nothing more than a shell of its self, the couch over-turned, the bookshelves destroyed with whisps of shredded books laying everywhere and every table and stool destroyed- possible the reasons behind the impressions within the wall. 'Holy; what happened?'_

**_Maybe he threw a temper-tantrum and took it out on his living room…?_**

_The next room wasn't destroyed, but instead incredibly neat. It looked like a study of some kind with hundreds of books scattered around the entire room. Stepping in cautiously, I glanced at a few of the titles, 'Scisyhp Nmutnauq? What's that, Kyuubi?'_

**_Jibberish…_**_ he offered unhelpfully._

_"Very funny."_

_Moving to the next book, I found that the title was just as confusing as the first, "Dnalrednow ni Ecila? Is it Russian?"_

**_No, Kit. I think it's backwards._**

_Picking up the book, I glanced around, finding a mirror above a fireplace and held it up in front of it. Sure enough, the title reflected into something more memorable, "Alice In Wonderland! Why are all the books written backwards?"_

**_Hell if I know. You tell me._**

_"You can't be serious!"_

_I jumped at the sudden outburst and turn around, finding the room still empty, "Kyuu… I think I'm hearing things!"_

**_There's a door right next to you, smart one._**

_Whipping around, I note in relief that there was indeed a door there, opening into another room where I find Temari- or Tweedledee- glaring fiercely at Hatter who was setting in a large chair, unfazed. "You don't even care? You should know as well as I that things are getting out of hand! What are the rest of us supposed to do?"_

_'I wonder what's going on…'_

_Leaning against the door in order to hear better, I trip over a pile of books and fall face-first into the room. When I look up, both Hatter and Temari are staring at me; Temari in irritation, Hatter in amusement. I don't need anyone to tell me that I'm blushing in embarrassment as I stand up hurriedly, bowing, "S-sorry! I didn't mean to- I'll leave now!"_

_"Wait!"_

_I flinch visibly, turning around to see Hatter standing, motioning for me to come back, "Dee was just leaving…"_

_I glanced back at Temari who looked ready to tear Hatter's throat out, but decided against, standing stiffly before bowing and leaving without a word. "You sure that was okay," I ask, walking forward, "She doesn't seem to be happy about-"_

_"Where did you go?"_

_After deciding that he didn't care that Temari was probably pissed at him (or more so, me!) I switched to his latest question, "What do you mean where did I go?"_

_"Umino said that you disappeared on your way to his house, which I find quite rude; after all, he did go through the trouble of allowing you to stay there last night."_

_"Oh yeah…" I think over the days events before answering, "Well I was at my old sensei's house and was going to stop by during school, but my…"_

_I instantly grew red as the memories of Sasuke comes back to me all at once, "I-I… I was… busy…"_

_Hatter only raised an eyebrow in question before standing, stalking towards me, "Busy?"_

_I nodded, taking a cautious step back as he continues to loom closer. "Busy doing what, Alice?"_

_I couldn't help the feeling of exhileration that resulted from his husky voice that breathed into my ear as he pressed against me. "Just… things…"_

_He smiled- more like smirked- before biting down on my neck. A moan released against my will and I instantly regretted it, pushing against him with an ernest force. "N-no… Stop!"_

_He stumbled back before glaring at me, grabbing my hands, "Why? You enjoy it!"_

_"But… I don't want you!"_

_He froze, unnoticeably, "You're lying…"_

_"No! I have someone already! I'm seeing someone who's really important to me!"_

_He let go of my hands, but remained motionless; I reached towards him, feeling the pain that I had caused him, but can soon feel myself slip from Wonderland. "Hatter…?"_

_He doesn't move as I'm forced out and back into reality._

Sitting up, I see with disappointment that I was simply in my room, 'I guess he didn't take it so well…'

**He'll get over it.**

'Remembering his expression, it doesn't seem like it. He looked seriously crushed.'

My stomach grumbles loudly and I finaly notice that I was indeed, hungry.

**Not surprised considering that you did skip breakfast and lunch; and you were in the library all day with Sasuke…**

Jumping off of my bunk bed, I make my way towards the kitchen, "Nothing a few bowls of ramen can't soothe."

Coming into the kitchen, I pull out a bowl and turn to making some before my thoughts turn to more important things…

**Ichiraku's new flavor of ramen is not considered 'more important things'.**

"How would you know? You've never had one of Ichiraku's bowls of ramen! Now that's something fit for the gods! Believe it!"

**You can't live off of ramen! **

"I can sure try!" grabbing my now ready bowl of ramen out of the microwave, I pick up a pair of hashi before grinning widely, "Itadakimasu!"

**You're an idiot…**

The door bell rings and I glance from the living room to my bowl of ramen, thinking.

**Put the bowl down or take it with you! I swear…**

Ignoring Kyuubi's latest insults towards me, I head towards the door, slurping on my ramen happily as I open it up, only to freeze in the doorway.

"Sasuke?"

I stared in surprise at the raven of my dreams as he breathed heavily and seemed a little hesitant now that he was actually here.

"Did you run this entire way here?"

"Y-yeah…"

He started fidgeting as he stood there and I smiled softly at his nervousness. 'How cute…'

"Uhh… C-can I come in?"

I moved aside, trying to clear my head, "S-sure! Come in."

**That's not a good idea, Kit. Your sister will be home soon.**

'It looks important, though. And plus, she won't be home until at least midnight. She's taking an extra shift.'

I walked into the kitchen and put my noodles in the microwave before returning to the living room where Sasuke stood rigidly in the middle of the floor.

**This doesn't look good…**

'It'll be fine, Kyuubi!' I retort, becoming frusterated with him before I turn to Sasuke, motioning to the couch, "You know, you don't have to stand. You can-"

"Naruto! Are you seeing anyone?"

I jumped at his sudden outburst, becoming more confused than when he had just suddenly turned up at my door. "Wh-what?"

**He thinks you're cheating on him.**

His gaze wavered slightly before he stared at me again, "I was just… wondering… Since we're not technically seeing each other… I thought you just might be…"

"That's ridiculous Sasuke! Who would I possibly-"

"Just answer the question," he muttered darkly.

I grew angry instantly, growling, "What type of question is that, Sasuke! You know how everyone treats me, but if it's that serious, no! No, I'm not seeing anyone! I don't even know if I'm seeing you! Where would you get a stupid idea like that anyway?"

"But you said that you were seeing someone that was important to you!"

"I never said that!" I snapped.

The room grew silent as Sasuke's head drooped and he finally fell down onto the couch, his head falling into his hands. "But I was so sure…"

I glared at him, wanting to continue my rage and demand that he explained his accusation, but the more I stared at him, the more my gaze softened.

Feeling my anger drain at the sight of Sasuke looking so defeated, I sat down on the couch next to him, softly patting him on the leg, "So sure about what, Sasuke?"

_"About us."_

My eyes widened softly, but besides that, I gave no indication that I had heard Hatter. 'Kyuu...'

**I know. You think he might be Hatter.**

'Is it possible?'

**You did just tell Hatter that you were dating someone. You meant Sasuke, but maybe they're one in the same. **

'Then it's Sasuke…?'

I stared at Sasuke softly, feeling relieved that I wouldn't have to pick between the two people that obtained my heart. "Why am I cursed to choose? Maybe that place is nothing but an illusion, after all."

I grew mad immediately. "Sasuke, if anything is an illusion, it is the reality that we live in! Nothing is truthful or real. It is a lie. It is better to hide from it and create your own reality. Create something that **is** real."

He raised his head to stare at me, his eyes glittering with the premonition of tears. My heart broke at that moment, wanting more than anything to see that mysterious smirk and that prying gaze that his obsidian eyes normally contained.

Slowly, I reached out to cup his cheek, smiling softly. He grabbed my hand and kissed the palm, causing my heart to flutter in my chest. He glanced at me before leaning closer and capturing my lips. I stopped breathing for a second before I wrapped my arms around his neck, allowing myself to be taken by Sasuke.

**Kit, you shouldn't do this. Something is going to happen.**

'Just five minutes. Please.'

I could feel Kyuubi fade into the background as Sasuke pulled me on top of him, running his hands up my shirt. I shook softly as the kiss deepened, heat immediately rushing through me, leaving a hunger for more. I pulled away hesitantly, trying to catch my breath, "You still take my breath away."

He smirked softly, "I should say that. You're perfect. Too perfect for me."

I blushed softly as he kissed me again and trailed that kiss to my neck were he softly bit me. The heat only increased more as he pulled at my shirt, trying to remove the offending article. Glad to oblige him, I pulled the shirt from over my head, blushing softly at my forwardness. However, Sasuke didn't even phase, grabbing a fistful of my hair in order to pull me towards him, trapping within the intoxicating heat of his mouth. I moaned into the kiss, grinding down against him experimently as the heat becomes suffocating, rendering me useless against his passion.

I moaned into the kiss, not even surprised when our tongues become entangled within a dance of heat that I hadn't been familiar with at all, but seemed to come naturally to me. Sasuke layed back against the couch, holding me in place so that I was straddling his hips before we slowly broke away from the kiss, our breathing rushed and heavy. When our gazes locked upon eacother, I felt an unnerving connection to him and couldn't help the moan of anticipation that destroyed any thoughts of stopping.

We were both too far gone.

When we started kissing again, our bodies were already melded together with the intense heat and passion that I had never thought I could experience. And it just got hotter.

**That's enough, Kit.**

I ignored Kyuubi's command, grinding hard against Sasuke.

**Now.**

'…fine…'

"Sa-sasuke. We should stop th-thi…aahhh!"

I blushed harder as I feel Sasuke's hardened member pressing against my thigh roughly. He bit down on my neck again before growling into my ear, "I'm possessive."

I opened my mouth to complain to only be silenced by his lips as he pushed roughly against me.

**Kit!**

"Naruto?"

My heart stopped instantly and my greatest fear grabbed a hold of me as Sasuke released the kiss and we both turned to see my gaping sister staring at me as she stood in the living room doorway, holding her bag tightly. I recognized the look in her widened eyes even before Sasuke had processed who she actually was, although it was hard to not tell the resemblance when she was an exact female copy of me. I nervously got off of Sasuke, almost tripping on the edge of the couch. Sasuke stood quickly, glancing guiltily at my sister who now stood glaring in the doorway.

"Umm… Naruko, this is Sasuke. Sasuke, this is… my older sister."

His eyes widened before he calmed down and held out his hand, "It's… nice to finally meet you."

She just glared at me, ignoring Sasuke, "What. Is. This?"

My heart skipped a beat as her ferocity increased. "Sasuke, you should go," I managed to mutter, not leaving my sister's gaze, pleading with my eyes.

Sasuke made to move, but my sister held out her hand, "Stop. Naruto, does he know?"

I tensed, knowing where this was going, "Sasuke, leave!"

My sister shot a disgusted look at me as she took a stepped forward, "He doesn't know and you have the nerve-! Whoever said that you had the right to be happy?"

"Please, Naruko. I'll stop! I promise!"

She scoffed, "Your words mean nothing! Not with that **thing-**"

"Naruko!"

She glared at me, turning around slowly, hissing each word, "You think I'll let you ruin his life? HOW DARE YOU!"

Sasuke walked in between us, "Naruto is not to blame! It is my fault! I made the first move."

Naruko growled, "You don't have to take up for it! He probably seduced you with that demon's chakra!"

"Naruko! Don't!"

She pushed past Sasuke and brought her hand up, striking me across the face, "You should not be talking! Apologize to him!"

"That's enough!" I stood rigidly, covering my reddened cheek as Sasuke glared fiercely, "I don't care if you are his sister! Never touch what's mine!"

"Sasuke… Just leave. Please..." I begged.

Sasuke stared at me incredulously before my sister spoke, "Tell him! Tell him Kyuubi no Kitsune!"

I flinched at my demon name, knowing he wouldn't recognize it. She whirled back to Sasuke, "He isn't human!"

"Naruko don't! Please! I'll work extra hours! I'll leave home!"

"This thing…"

"I'll kill myself! I'll die and you can be happy! Please don't…"

I grabbed her arm and she pushed me away, raising her hand to hit me again. I flinched, begging in between of my sobs. "This **thing** isn't worth everything people give him. He is the nine-tailed demon fox's carrier. The same demon that destroyed our village ten years ago."

She glanced at me before cringing in disgust and directing her attention at Sasuke again, "He is the reason why that thing isn't dead. Can you still go to him? Still call him yours? Can you, Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked at me briefly and my heart sank to the floor before he turned away and left. "Sasuke!"

I pushed up from the wall and ran out of the house and into the cold night.

Whipping around frantically I see nothing on our isolated street.

There was no sign of anything.

No sign of Sasuke.

Losing all my resolve, I slowly crumble to the cold asphalt, feeling lost.

"He…. Left…"

**Kit… **

"Tell me… say that everything will be fine… please…"

**…Sorry, Naruto… I told you I don't sugar-coat anything…**

* * *

**And we end this chapter with a cliffhanger!**

**(I hope I did that right because I never do get those things right...)**

**What do you guys think? Anyone disappointed? Just to let you guys know, I've been nice and given this all to you within a day! That's right, I did all of this in a single run! I hope you guys like it then!**

**For a ticket to Happy Happy FunLand, press 1.**

**For a ticket to YaoiLand, press 2.**

**For a gift voucher for Fangirls R Us and of course, world domination, press 3.**

**x-x**

**For 'Why the hell aren't the above buttons working?", click the review button below and leave a message.**

**PS: The Board of Buttons will be in touch shortly to discuss the mistreating of button 3 and how we can cure you all of your need for world domination.**

**Yours In Wonderland,**

**mu149**

**A/N: By the way, I'MNOTCRAZY1 can go complain to someone else! If you don't like my fanfic then don't review it! I don't need your rude input! And that goes for all of you joy-killers! If you don't like my stories, than read something else!**


	12. Everythings Fine, Right?

**Sorry guys about being sick! I know I owe you guys a ton of updates, but since Lynn is threatening to destroy my computer (apparently she'll 'accidentily' attack it with a flamethrower that will just so happen to be conveniently placed in her closet at the time with a back up chain saw in case that the flamethrower comes up missing) I'm only able to update one chapter at a time. *insert crying here***

**I'm feeling better, though and I'm back home, so I'll be able to start from where I left off and hope you guys will bare with me as the characters start going through the climax of the stories. If all things come to worse, I'll type ahead and have Lynn (a.k.a. xXxpsycho-kittyxXx) update for me.**

**Read On!**

**Kyuubi**

_Wonderland _

"quotes"

'thoughts'

* * *

That night, I didn't sleep.

How could I, with my mind wandering over what the morning would bring?

Now that Sasuke knew about Kyuubi, he wanted nothing to do with mw. 'Not like I had expected him to stay,' I tried to reassure myself.

**We both know that's a lie, Kit. Just forget about him; if he left you just because your psycho sister had a meltdown, then he wasn't worth it in the first place.**

"You're right," I muttered under my breath.

My mind was made up: Sasuke didn't have to stay! I had got along fine in my life before he had showed up and now even Kiba was completely on board with my friendship, so who cares if I just lost one person?

I was fine with Sasuke leaving.

'Right?'

**Right.**

The tears still came anyway.

Even though I knew that he was bound to leave eventually, even though I knew that he was going to hate me, even though I knew it was too good to be true…

"That doesn't make it any easier to see him leave."

**Just forget about him.**

"I can't! Every thought I have is about him! And if I close my eyes, I'll see him…"

**…Kit… Look, you don't have to keep hurting yourself like this…**

"But… all I can see is him… How he looked before he left…"

Instantly, his face flashed before my eyes and I felt my heart stutter again at the look of horror that spread across his face before he had left and practically disappeared on the street. "He got away as fast as he could. He didn't even bother to…"

**Stop crying over that guy! You're starting to irritate me. And plus, you have bigger things to worry about.**

"Like what? Sasuke was all I had. And it seems the moment I get something worth loving, it's taken away from me."

**How about we worry about the psycho-maniac sister that is sleeping down the hall, rather than your lost boyfriend.**

My head shot up at that moment; in all my mourning, I had forgotten about the reason why I was miserable now.

My chakra spiked instantly, Kyuubi's influence evident as I rise, heading for the door with death intended, "It's her fault! If she wasn't here, Sasuke would have never left me! If I get rid of her, maybe he'll come back!"

**Kit, stop this! You're making yourself go insane!**

I was racing down the hall, ignoring any common sense that Kyuubi had to say.

For once in my life, I was happy; and Naruko had destroyed all of that within minutes!

She was going to accept any and all punishment that I had to offer her.

Sprinting down the stairs, Kyuubi tries once again to calm me down, **So you can go after your sister, but not those snot-nosed brats from your school; is that it?**

"What she did is far worse than them."

**Kit! Stop it before you do something you'll re… gret?**

I stopped in my tracks in the kitchen doorway; it seemed even Kyuubi was stunned by the scene that I had stumbled into. Standing in one of the maid aprons from Jiraiya's café with a plate of pancakes in one hand and an I-pod in the other, my sister was dancing to blasting music while placing the plate on the table. In fact, the entire kitchen was made up and smelled like it had when Iruka used to come over and cook for us. "Na-Naruko?"

The blonde jumped before turning around, smiling sheepishly. "Hey!" she called loudly over her music, "Don't even think about leaving without breakfast!"

I nodded dumbfounded as she pushed me to a chair on the other side of the table before pulling out her ear-buds and sitting opposite of me, passing me the eggs and bacon. After staring at her for a while- and finding myself utterly clueless- I turn to Kyuubi. 'What the heck did you do to my sister?'

**You think I did this? I'm more lost than you are.**

Staring untrusting at the plate of food that sat in front of me, I glance at my sister out of the corner of my eye, "Why did you cook breakfast?"

"Hmmnnn?"

She put down a plate of food before smiling softly, "It's not poison! I just wanted us to have a family breakfast for once! We haven't had one since Iruka stopped coming over. Now, eat before the food gets cold. Itadakimasu."

I waited a moment more, making sure that she ate some of the food, before I grinned, picking up my fork, "Itadakimasu!"

Practically inhaling my food, I don't notice when she stops eating, her look turning more somber. "Naruto… I got a job offer."

Glancing up from my pancakes, I swallow before grinning, "That's awesome!"

Any other words of encouragement are drowned out by me stuffing my mouth with another fork full of pancakes, but Naruko was still a sight of solemnity as she continued, "It's as a designer for this clothing company. They pay well and I have flexible hours. I can be home practically all the time."

My grin widened, "You should take it! It's what you've been working for ever since-"

"The job is in the Land of Fangs."

I stopped, a fork full of food only centimeters from my mouth before I force out a strained smile, "Land of Fangs, huh? That's a long ways away. You plan on moving there? Is it like in a company owned condo or-"

"We're both going."

Silence followed her statement. At first, my mind had no retorts.

It had already shut down.

"Both…?" I muttered under my breath.

I could already feel Kyuubi's hatred grow as I stood hurriedly from the table, turning a fierce glare upon her, "Are you insane? Why would I go with you! After what you did to me, I shouldn't even be here anymore! You ruined my life, Naruko! AGAIN!"

"I did it for your own good."

I reached across the table, grabbing her neck before I pull her out of her chair, sneering in hr face, "What part of isolation is good for me?"

"He w….w-was sc-scared… of you…"

I released her, stepping back before Kyuubi's chakra stopped its flow into my own entirely, "Y-You're lying!"

Even as the words left my mouth, I knew that it was me who was creating illusions, not her. But she voiced my fears anyway, "When he had left, he was scared."

"No…he's not scared of me… He can't be!"

"You saw the way he looked at you before he practically sprinted out of the room. He was terrified. Everyone's scared of you Naruto. Because everyone knows what you are. If we move to the Land of Fangs, then no one will know what you are."

I stilled, turning to look at her, but she only continued, a soft smile played across her lips, "Naruto, I only want what's best for you. If we had stayed here, he would have found out from the villagers and would've felt more betrayed."

"You don't know anything about Sasuke!"

"I know relationships," she whispered, "And I know yours was getting extremely intimate, extremely fast."

I blushed at the memory of her walking upon us last night; the embarrassment didn't last long as I decided to stare at her, seeing she was being honest and- god forbid it- kind, "When someone becomes intimate with another, they feel betrayed if you keep any secret from each other. Sasuke, unlike the men here, would've told you everything about himself. All his secrets. But you wouldn't be able to tell him all your lies."

I flinched as her gaze saddened, "You cannot hide what you are Kyuubi no Kitsune. I know. I've tried."

Surprised by this sudden piece of information, I step forward, "Who…?

"It doesn't matter anymore. If we move there, no one will need to know if you control yourself. You can finally fit in and live your life. I did what I had to do last night, Naruto. Because whether you know it or not, there were a lot worse ways he could've found out."

I remained utterly still as my sister left the kitchen, throwing her uneaten food within the trash, "Don't be late for school."

* * *

_"Sasuke…"_

_"You better have a good reason for dragging me here."_

_"I wanted to talk."_

_"I was busy! You can't just pull me out of reality when its fucking convenient for you!"_

_"Really? An Uchiha getting so worked up. You surely must be a raven."_

_Said raven-haired boy glanced from his relaxed position in a chair (that was pushed up to a large table with tea and assorted broken cups) before he stood and sent a glare towards the tall man that stood at the opposite end of the table, "I should kill you for what you've done!"_

_"Is that any greeting for your dearest older brother?" he teased, the signature Uchiha smirk plastered onto his pale face._

_"Itachi!" he growled out, "You couldn't have picked a worse time to bring me here!"_

_"Mind your head, 'Hatter'," he mocked before glancing around, "Or have you given up that name yet?"_

_"Send. Me. Back!"_

_Itachi cocked his head to the side and appeared to be thinking thoughtfully before he turned back to his younger brother, "I have something you might want to know-"_

_"I could care less what you have to-"_

_"-Especially," Itachi continued, ignoring Sasuke's evident hatred towards him that was practically seething from every pore in the teen's body, "Considering that 'Alice' has returned."_

_He stiffened before nodding his curt approval. "There's a good boy," he mused before picking his hat off of his head and playing with a card that had been placed within the red bandage- the joker- before he turned back to his younger brother who was becoming restless, "He has come back."_

_Sasuke growled under his breath, "Who has come back?"_

_"Jiraiya."_

_Sasuke shot the most fearsome glare in Uchiha history- one that would even shame his father- before he answered through gritted teeth, "Why?"_

_"Well you did only agree to ten years. I'm surprised he was able to stay away for such a long time, but he was preoccupied with his business and his new books. But it seems that he wants to come back."_

_"Not now! I still haven't found him!"_

_"That's your problem. But… if you haven't found Alice… who was it that you were molesting in the guest room just a few days past? And the car?"_

_Sasuke turned bright red, "How did you-"_

_"Ultimately, the staff members do only answer to me. And I like to keep tabs on my little brother."_

_Knowing that Itachi would keep going until he found out the information that he wanted, Sasuke gave in, "His name is Naruto Uzumaki."_

_Itachi's humored smile faltered until it turned into a look of displeasure, "Minato's son? He's still in Konoha? I had thought they had fled years ago."_

_Itachi continued to talk to himself, causing Sasuke to fear for the boy's sanity as the sides of his face played out an extreme displeasure- an emotion that was never shown on an Uchiha. "Are you laughing at us, Father?" he mused to himself, balling up the card in his hand in anxiety._

_"Itachi?"_

_The raven-haired man glanced up until he nodded, "Your boyfriend is the son of Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage of Konoha. And the Jinchuriki of the nine-tailed demon fox."_

_Sasuke stuttered, but remained silent, his mind spiraling, 'He's the son of Minato? Then that means he's practically fucking Konoha royalty. But...'_

_It was one thing to find out you were dating basically royalty, but another thing to be dating a demon's carrier. "What?"_

_"You didn't know, I presume," Itachi smirked._

_"I had just met his sister when you tried to drag me into Wonderland. She was beating her own brother!"_

_"Drifting in between worlds for so long is dangerous Sasuke…" Itachi scolded._

_"Maybe you shouldn't try to pull me here when I'm with my boyfriends' family! There was something going on and I couldn't even find out what before I had to leave!"_

_"No one told you to run away…"_

_"Because everyone knows it is normal to just disappear into thin air! He wasn't Alice! If I had just vanished, he would have freaked out! I don't want to lose him!"_

_"You don't have a choice."_

_"Fuck that!" he growled, turned around, "I'm going back."_

_"Do you even know what our family did to that boy?"_

_Sasuke continued walking away, trying to find somewhere in reality that would be close to Naruto's house. "Uncle Madara was the one who controlled the nine-tailed fox when he attacked the village fifteen years ago. It is our clan's fault that the demon was sealed into Naruto Uzumaki and that he was orphaned."_

_Sasuke stopped before turning, his eyes a vibrant red, "It's our fault?"_

_"The Uchiha's sharingan is what controls the demon. And it would have never forgotten our chakra. The demon would know what you are. And he would want revenge."_

_"Sharingan…"_

_"He's probably using Naruto in order to get revenge on you. Which can easily be done now that you've fallen for the boy."_

_"I've not fallen for him!"_

_Itachi sighed, "Don't be stupid, boy. You love this boy, this Naruto." he scoffed his name, his gaze matching his brother's own, "And even if you wanted to, you can't stop from getting closer. You're naturally drawn to him; it's like fate or destiny."_

_Sasuke shook his head, "Naruto wouldn't know this. He can barely go to class and learn enough to pass the pop quiz! He's incapable of revenge!"_

_"He is. But the demon isn't. Remember that brother."_

_"Just send me back. I still have to fix this. I just ran out on him."_

_"It's a little too late to want to fix things. By now, it's already morning in reality and he's already fawned ideas of abandonment. You walked out and disappeared, Sasuke. He's already forgotten about you."_

_"SEND ME BACK! NOW!"_

_Itachi flinched at Sasuke's sudden flare of chakra spurred by his intense anger. "Fine. Have it as you will, Sasuke. Just… be careful. That demon is smarter than you think."_

_The younger Uchiha didn't even bother to acknowledge his words as Wonderland shifted and faded into nothing._

* * *

**There's the newest chapter! Sorry about taking forever to update! But I'm seriously on a 'no-stress' lifestyle for the next two months. I was barely able allowed to get out the hospital without getting a stupid nurse stalking my every move in case I decide to die or something. Ughhh!**

**This so sucks!**

**Right now, I'm listening to Avenged Sevenfold (don't tell Lynn because she'll go into a lectureing fit about how I should be listening to calming classical music and crap and throw Matt's CD's at my head or something). The song is Afterlife, so she'd pretty much skin me for listening to anything that has a faster tempo than children's lullabies. *sigh* T^T **

**I don't need a stupid baby-sitter!**

**For tips on how to catch the elusive fish cake, press 1.**

**For endless ramen bait, press 2.**

**For world domination and free SasuNaru doujinshi, press 9.**

**(Button 3 was broken and is in hospital, getting both physical and emotional help. This is your fault, ALL OF YOU, and you must pay… IN CASH!)**

**x-x**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working?', click the review button and leave a message. A fangirl response team will magically appear to help you shortly.**


	13. Maid Cafes and Older Brothers

**A/N: READ THE FOLLOWING MESSAGE BECAUSE IT HAS SOME IMPORTANT INFORMATION IN IT!**

**I've finally been able to update! If any of you have read this story beforehand- and got my message in your PM- then there was a short period in which I couldn't update anything! (And I mean anything; I couldn't even create a new story.) But thanks to Deline89 updating her story Distances, I found out the issue. It turns out, she had been having the same problem with her stories, and she said to look where the URL said "properties" and replace it with "content"! It worked like a charm and I've been able to update, so enjoy! As another not, I've got some sad news. I'm kinda stuck on what should happen next because I have all these chapters typed up, but on crossroads to determine which one I should publish. So this is where you guys come in. I will have a poll posted on my account with the six possible chapters posted up and you guys can vote for up to two different ones for your favorites. **

**I thought you guys would like to have a say-so in what gets published, so this can't be a bad idea! Now that I've gotten that out, READ ON MY MINIONS! Oh and sorry boredomisbliss for not answering your PM, but since I finally figured out how to update my story, I thought it would be better to just update it and to make up for it, _THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU!_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Sasuke does!**

**Warning: There is no yaoi in this chapter *insert crying here-* but like I said, I'm working on that.**

**Kyuubi**

"quotes"

'Naruto's thoughts'

_Wonderland _(though its not in this chapter)

* * *

"Hey, kid," Jiraiya smiled kindly from behind his desk that was mostly over-piled with papers (only a minor portion of them having anything to do with his small business).

I didn't answer Jiraiya's forced smile, already knowing what the man wanted to discuss, "Sorry, Ero-sennin. I promise that this won't happen again. I just had a bad day, that's all."

"Naruto… you scared a lot of customers today. Half of the restaurant stopped to talk to me personally to ask and see if you were alright, kid. I understand that you have your rough days, but you can't let them determine your attitude at work. Not when you're this close to paying off that debt."

I nodded stiffly, "Of course, Jiraiya. Please forgive me for the unprofessional attitude I have portrayed today and I will take preventive actions that I do not repeat them."

He smiled sadly again, "I suppose you don't want me to tell your sister about your little slip up, correct?"

I froze; fear making it harder to breathe as I manage to answer him, "It is up to you. I am sure that you will choose the appropriate choice for this situation."

He nodded gravely before ruffling his long white hair thoughtfully, leaning back in his chair, "I will not tell her of this occurrence, but I will be increasing your debt to cover the funds we lost today due to your mood."

'He's cutting me some slack today.'

I nodded again before bowing low and turning to leave before he could change his mind.

**How the hell is that 'cutting you some slack'? He just increased your damn debt by three hundred bucks!**

'So he is being nice?'

**That's three hundred bucks not three cents! How is that being nice? **

'I get that much in tips during the lunch rush, so he's being nice today. I probably lost him thrice as much today.'

**This is a fucking maid café, not a damn host bar!**

'You'd be surprised about how much money we make here. It might as well be a host bar with the prices to get here.'

**Wow Kit. Your life is just filled with a bunch of surprises. **

'Actually, my life is normal.'

**Of course!** Kyuubi scoffed sarcastically, **Because everyone has a demon sealed within them and an entire town after their heads while working incognito at a Maid Café which is just a Hostess Café in training!**

I laughed at Kyuubi's distress before Kyuubi continued in his tirade, **And let's not mention your pervertive boss- Jiraiya-, Naruko- your loony sister, obsessive best friend, and your idiotic ex-boyfriend, who's an Uchiha.**

I froze, trying to ward off the immediate pain that followed the mention of Sasuke. 'Kyuubi, can you not talk about him, please?'

His immediate distress was evident, but he begrudgingly gave in, **I knew that boy was bad news. He is an Uchiha after all. What else will he be good for?**

'What does his family name have to do with him personally?'

**Everything. It was his uncle who controlled me when I attacked the village years ago and his uncle who caused the death of your parents. I hate all Uchiha.**

"And you weren't going to mention this to me?" I screamed.

I hadn't noticed that I had said that out loud, until I was faced by a familiar hostile glare from the bystanders. "Unless you want me to tear your eyes out, I suggest you keep walking!"

A few of the people flinched and started crying, while others strengthened their glares before walking away haughtily. "Now, explain!" I directed to Kyuubi as I continued my tread home, this time at a faster pace.

**Madara Uchiha was the one to capture me and took his anger from being rejected by the village and his clan out on Minato personally since he was the Hokage at the time. Your mother was just a casualty since she was the original Jinchuriki of me.**

"You were sealed within my mother?"

**Yes. But we didn't get along at all. In fact, you are the only one I got along this well with. **

"And when did all this happen?"

**The day of your birth.**

By now, Naruto had made it on the bus and was able to keep himself from falling because at that single moment, his feet failed him and he stumbled into his seat on the bus, ignoring the curious glances thrown his way. "All of this…?"

**When your mother was giving birth to you, the seal that kept me to her would weaken, and Minato knew that Madara would use that as a chance to get his revenge and try to release me. Knowing this, your father had kept your birth a secret from the general public and left the village with your mother, having a few assigned Anbu to protect her. However, Madara killed all of them when Minato left and released the seal, nearly killing your mother and stole you away.**

"Why would he want-"

**A trophy, I assume. The release of me didn't kill your mother, however and her chakra combined with your father's was able to seal me within you before they died. That's all I could remember for some time. When you were still an infant, the seal was still fresh and constricted my powers to the point of me not being able to even remain in a conscious state for the first few years of your life. **

"…so when were you… able…"

**To remain conscious? Probably around the age of seven.**

I shivered unconsciously, already connecting the dots, "When you first had awakened was when you were sealed deeper."

**Most likely. The only memory I have of that time was a few, but they are fuzzy at best.**

"So after I killed Riku…?"

**What?**

Although I heard Kyuubi, I was unable to answer him as my mind continued to reel lower and lower into its own pit of desperation. It wasn't Kyuubi that had killed Riku that day. It was me. Kyuubi was already sealed back before then and it wasn't his hand that made things worse. It was all my fault.

**Kit?**

I killed him…

**Kit?**

I killed him.

**KIT?**

"I killed him!"

I sat upright from my seat and pulled on the cord that lined the bus. The bus driver almost simultaneously slammed on her brakes. I was sprinting out the doors even before she had the chance to slam the doors in my face. **Kit what's wrong because you're really starting to freak me out here! Kit?**

My mind had already ceased to process information- or even work for that matter- as I continued to sprint through backyards and jumped fences. I had no idea where my feet were taking me, but all I knew was that I needed to get away.

**Kit, can you talk to me? Say something, please; I'm losing my mind here!**

I continued wandering until I slammed into a wall; I fell back, tears already coming to my eyes the moment my heart shuddered uncontrollably, fear lurching from its ancient imprisonment. "Are you okay, child?"

I glanced up, just now realizing that the wall I had assumed I had run into was actually a person. **Kit, get away from him!**

"Sasuke…?"

My vision became blurred and the world started spinning; I could almost swear the guy had red eyes. But there was no mistaking that raven-coloured hair and pale skin.

"So you know my little brother?"

'Sasuke's brother…?'

The world began to blurr even more than it was originally doing such and now, everything was beginning to fade as if I was once again falling into Wonderland. "Tell me, child; what is your name?"

**Kit!**

"…Alice…"

**KIT?**

* * *

**That's all for this update (sorry about the length guys!). Don't forget to look at the poll and thanks for all of you guys for supporting me in this time of FanFiction's mini drama episodes (I think the website is secretly lonely) and thanks to all (some of the PM's were amazing and just lifted my spirits and brightened my WEEK [nope, not day because they were way too EPIC for just a single day])! If anyone is wondering about my updates for any stories, check out my profile and it has all the update for Reunite, Drifting Memories, and The Monster(-which by the way, I'm turning into a multi-chapter)! Also, it has the poll for the suggestions for next chapter and that poll will be closed on Saturday so I'll know what to update! Thank you for the awesome support my fans and I hope you guys have a rockin Spring Break! (And if your stupid school thinks that their sallaries are more important than their students having a break from all their CRAP [like mine] then take a deep breath! I'm right there with you and I have yaoi!)**

**For a free manual on achieving world peace, press 1.**

**For a free manual on solving global warming, press 2.**

**For a manual on world domination for only $3.99, press 4.**

**(Buttons 3 and 9 were broken and are currently in hospital, getting both physical and emotional help. This is your fault, ALL OF YOU, and you must pay… IN ****CASH****)**

**Yours In Wonderland, **

**mu149**


	14. Filler: Part 1 A New Genjutsu

**Like I promised earlier this week (for those of you who checked my profile) I'm updating both of my stories this week! Which means that after an eternity and a half on hiatus, it has a new chapter and is soon to be finished! *breathes a sigh of relief* I'll finally have one complete story... But this story isn't too far behind it. The climax is coming up after these filler chapters that you guys voted for. **

**Alright back to business. **

**The next few updates will be all filler chapters to explain the loose ends that some of you have been asking about in your reviews. Here's the answers to most of your questions- and if any of you still have questions- feel free to PM me if there is any other things that I might've missed in this one. To let you know so you guys won't be confused, SASUKE IS YOUNGER IN THIS ONE! This is before he even met Naruto in the academy, so I like to imagine he's around the eight-ish nine-ish area in these updates. I might skip around in the next updates, so remember to read these Authour Notices because they are important.**

**Another thing, there will be no yaoi in these chapters and if anything, their might be a some shounen ai if I get a good response from my awesome fans- which I already got from Drifting Memories, so let's not lose to those guys!**

**As a final note, thanks for the awesome support and I won't let you guys down!**

"quotes"

'thoughts'

_Wonderland _{Yep, its in here}

**Kyuubi **{None in this chapter... sorry Kyuubi-sama}

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... Sasuke does! And as for rights to Itachi's ass... well we'll leave that for another update**

**Status: Unbeta'd**

* * *

Sasuke remained on his hands and knees, staring wide-eyed at the spot at which his brother had just been standing in. Often, the youngest Uchiha found himself watching his older brother train on countless occasions, but never had he seen his brother disappear into thin air- and he's seen his brother breathe fire; LITERALLY! Inching forward, rises up to a kneel and begins to examine the patch of earth that Itachi had dissapeared on cautiously, making sure that he wouldn't fall into the same predicament. However not even a moment later, Itachi appeared in the same spot which happened to be right on top of a surprised Sasuke. "Baka! What are you doing?"

"What do you mean what am I doing? You just dissapeared into thin air, so I was worried!"

Itachi frowned before kneeling a small distance away from his brother, "I was just caught up in a strong genjutsu. I didn't know that they could get that strong, but apparently so."

Sasuke nodded mechanically before tilting his head to the side, "Aren't genjutsu's those weird illusion arts we were learning in school last week."

"Yeah, but the one I was in was entirely different. This one was solid and existed in its own dimension. I'm not sure what to do with it… maybe I should tell the Hokage and find out how to destroy it…"

"Can I have it?"

Turning back to his younger brother, Itachi notices the energetic smile on the young kids face and couldn't help but nodding, "Sure kid. You'll need to learn how to use them, though. If you can't even get in then it will defeat the purpose of you-"

At that moment, Sasuke dissapeared only to pop up not even a few seconds later on the opposite side of Itachi, breathless. "Whoa! It's like a black hole! There's nothing there!"

"So do you want it?" he asked smugly, seeing the childish smile form into an Uchiha-like smirk, "Of course I do! Thanks Aniki!"

He tackled the man before disappearing again. "I have a feeling that he won't be spending much time home tonight…" he muttered before walking off.

°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸ø¤º°°º¤ø °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸

_"Hello?"_

_Sasuke called out into the black void that surrounded him, waiting to hear it echo back at him only to be met with silence. "Hmmnnn… Now what?"_

_Turning around, Sasuke notices that there was no way of telling whether or not he was moving left or right or back or forward. "Well for one… there should at least be a floor or somethi-"_

_As soon as the thought came to Sasuke's mind, the pitch black void of the ground was replaced by luscious grass and soon after the rest faded into a star-filled night with a bright full moon spreading light as far as the eye could see. "Oh cool…"_

_Sasuke turned around this time, Sakura appearing around him accented by different shrubs and smaller plants until he was within a blooming orchard. Smiling at the simplicity in which he could change the place, he decided to change the time of day and gradually the sky lightened to a light blue and the small stars stretched and widened to puffs of clouds. Glancing back at the place of the moon, Sasuke was now blinded by the blazing sun and was forced to shield eyes from the vibrant light before turning around and seeing that the flowering sakura was replaced by a village from feudal Japan like the type he had seen in some Manga. "Hmmnnn, I think I liked the sakura better-" _

_No sooner had he said it had the sakuras appeared again, the village disappearing instantly. Smiling to himself, he turns around and acknowledges the world around him before frowning slightly, "Wait… where is everyone?"_

_ Almost immediately, smaller children appeared from around the cherry blossoms chasing after each other and a group of adults could be seen behind them. Although the fact that they were absent wasn't something to bother himself on, the lack of sound was what made him question the absence of everything, but the sudden crowd of people almost calmed him… until he saw their faces._

_Each and every person- from the smallest child to the elders who strolled leisurely- had no face. Of course you knew there were supposed to be eyes noses and mouths, but there was just the absence of everything and the sight was enough to force Sasuke out of the genjutsu completely and into the training ground. _

Staring up at the sky, Sasuke blinks slowly, becoming aware that he was on his back gazing up at the sky that was dotted with soft stars that blinked at him in laughter every now and then. 'What was that?'

The question remained unanswered, hanging in the air until Sasuke was jolted to his senses by a sudden drop of water onto his face. Sitting up, he blinks at the sky to only see the stars covered by gray clouds that slowly began to release rain drops. Rushing to his feet, the young Uchiha ran hurriedly out of the training ground to his house on the edge of the compound, trying to avoid as much rain as possible by sprinting through the rain fall to no avail for he was still soaking wet when he arrived home and sneezing the next morning when his mother frowned sternly at him across from the kitchen table, "Sasuke what were you doing out so late? And then you get caught in the rain?"

"Sorry," he mumbled before spooning another mouthful of cereal around his bowl, the remaining pieces to soggy for his liking.

"Is that all you have to say for yourself?" Fugaku grumbled, sitting down to the table training a belittling stare on his youngest son, "Why can't you take Itachi's lead? He was home before nightfall last night and even had dinner with us. You wouldn't know this because you were out all night."

Sasuke stayed away from the gazes that were staring at him in disappointment and discontent; his brother would have taken up for him, had he been there at the time, but Itachi had to go to school early for student council and was currently absent at this particular breakfast. "I understand. If you will excuse me, I should be getting ready for school now. I have an inquiry about a specific area of jutsu to ask my sensei."

Fugaku's frown deepened, but he nodded his approval. Sasuke walked calmly out of sight only to take off running to his room when he had safely turned the corner, seeking salvation away from his parents disappointment. Of course, it wasn't every day that he was scolded by his parents, but when he was, it often hurt and put him in a bad mood for the rest of the day, but this particular one, Sasuke was determined to turn the day around; especially with his new discovery of genjutsu's yesterday. Quickly running away from the prying eyes of his father, he dismissed himself and took off for school at a sprint. He couldn't get to the school fast enough so by the time he did reach the large building that housed the elementary students, Sasuke made a bee-line straight for the teacher's lounge. When he made it to the second floor, he found the large room empty of mostly every teacher. There were three teachers there at the time. One of which was dressed in a bright green spandex that practically screamed "STRANGER DANGER" and two who wore the standard shinobi uniform. Sasuke went towards the closest only to see him reading a bright colored book that read _'Icha Icha Paradise' _in kanji across the binding. Taking a step back, Sasuke plows straight towards the third teacher- a brunette that he remembered went by the name of Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei, how do I make people have faces in genjutsu's?"

The brunette seemed to jump out of his seat before turning, staring at Sasuke in bewilderment, "What?"

Although he had often heard about the astonishing capabilities of the Uchiha to excel above and beyond others- Sasuke had shown only a fraction of these abilities. However, the raven-haired child was now asking him something that no one in the academy should even think about. Of course some teams learned about it as a genin, but that was long after they first learned team work which could take years if necessary! "I just wondered because when I tried to put people into my genjutsu, none of them had faces. So I thought you- as the teacher- would know about this level of genjutsu, but apparently I was wrong. I'll just ask Aniki if he might-"

"No, no! Sasuke-kun, it's not that I didn't know, it's that I wasn't expecting you to know. What I mean is… how did you create a genjutsu so strong?"

"I didn't. Aniki did. I just wanted to know how to give the people faces."

Iruka blinked repetitively, allowing that information to sink in before he nodded his head slowly, "Okay…. Your brother and not you created this. Okay… so what was your question again?"

If Sasuke wasn't a full-blooded Uchiha, he would've whined at his sensei's lack of attention, but knew that the event would come to win his father's favor even less, so he instead glared at the chalk board behind him, "How come none of the people in my genjutsu have faces?"

"Oh. Yes, that one. Well you see Sasuke-kun, when you create people in genjutsu, they create what you imagine- as I'm sure you already know- but when you don't have a specific person in mind, then the genjutsu will provide the bodies- which is easy enough- but the people will remain faceless unless you create someone in mind."

"So I just can't create someone, then?" Sasuke pouted, feeling himself being let down.

"Well… you can, but it's just hard to do. Even jonin need to concentrate exceptionally hard in order to create more than one person in a genjutsu and control it."

"But I can create a lot of faceless people without even blinking and change the scenery at the same time-"

"But when you create someone in particular, you often have certain expectations of them which your genjutsu will begin to incorporate automatically, but to do multiple people, you'll need to use excessive amounts of chakra and be really good at concentration to the point of a sage's ability, but not many can do that for more than a few seconds, so…"

Sasuke nodded, "So I probably won't be able to put faces on them?"

Iruka hesitated, seeing the pure disappointment on the younger Uchiha's faces before the bell rang, signaling the five minute warning for students to get to their classes. "How about you see me after school if you have any more questions?"

Sasuke nodded before turning on his heels and all but jogging out of the room only to be tackled by a bundle of sun. Falling on his butt, Sasuke glares at the soon-to-be-deceased victim only to stop at the sight of bright blonde hair. "Naruto! Get off of Sasuke-kun!"

Just as suddenly as it came, the pressure was alleviated and Sasuke turned to see the blonde haired kid walk up to Iruka, ignoring Sasuke completely, "Sorry, Iruka-sensei!"

Feeling humiliated- and ultimately embarrassed- Sasuke rises to his feet and leaves in a rush, vowing to never step back into the classroom again if only to avoid that blonde idiot! Of course, he would never admit that out loud, but there was every chance of avoiding that dobe because if he was stupid enough to run into a person standing still then he would be dumb enough to pass the exams to become a ninja. So with a final nod, Sasuke took off for his class, deciding the best way to deal with the faceless people.

So, he just allowed the faceless people to walk around as he changed the world daily, the possibilities of his surroundings possibly endless as long as he had a visual in his head to work off of until one day- he saw someone with a face.

* * *

**There you have it! I planned on putting all of the filler chapter into a single update but it all ended up being a long chapter, so...**

**Here's the first installment. I already have it typed up, so no worries about a long update! I'm just going to look over it and then post it up for your enjoyment! Sorry if the chapters sucked because I have yet to get a beta and I'm still looking for one if any of you are interested. The next filler chapter should be in during the next few days so don't run away from your computer and grab a plate of cookies just yet!**

**For a machine that throws you into your favourite anime, press 1.**

**For a guide to blackmail Masashi into signing over the rights of Naruto to yaoi fangirls, press 2.**

**For world domination and a plates of nachos, press 3.**

******For "why the hell aren't the above buttons working" and other matters, click the review button below and a team of smexy Naruto characters will be with you shortly...**

******promise...**

*******crosses fingers behind back***

******Yep. Of course I do.**


	15. Filler: Part 2 The Faceless

**DON'T SHOOT! I'M INNOCENT I SWEAR!**

**Sorry about the insanely long time- INSANELY LONG- that it took me to update. I've found it really hard to put out these fillers, that you guys voted on, but I shall prevail! I think I have one more filler (maybe two depending on if I can write enough for the sequence on when Sasuke met 'Alice') and then we're going back to the present where Naruto passed out in the arms of Itachi. I guess that should really be you know... explained. If ya wanna find out, you have to read and review! The more reviews you give me, the faster I'll update! Promise! ;D**

* * *

The day would commence as if it had been hard-wired into little Sasuke's brain. He would be awoken by his mother no later than six thirty in order to be dressed and presentable to his father by seven o'clock sharp, because by seven o'three, his father would have his coffee and newspaper and would begin the first- of many- family bonding sessions. These sessions would usually consist of Fugaku asking a series of questions about the previous day's events after they had left the house and his son's preparations for the future. So in reality, it was a interview- and a fixed one at that.

Neither one of the boys could mention anything about the world that Sasuke spent most of his time in nor any of their interests that might have strayed them from the future leadership in business that their father had planned. It was nothing more than the two Uchiha boys telling their father what he wanted to hear.

"And what about your business as the Student Council President, Itachi?" Fugaku asked, sparing a moment's glance to his son- something that Sasuke would only be able to achieve only when getting scolded.

"We are having an upcoming festival the following weekend and as such, I will be busy most of next week after-school in preparation for such. This year, we have been sponsored by the Hyuuga's since it was you to sponsor us last year."

Fugaku nodded, "Isn't there a Hyuuga in the council?"

"Yes father. Neji Hyuuga of a side-branch is the Vice-President."

"Oh yes. I heard he was quite gifted and exceptionally smart as well. Isn't he close to Sasuke's age?"

"He's twelve, but more than capable of taking care of himself in the high school."

Fugaku nodded solemnly as Sasuke perked up at the prior mention of a festival. "You mean the festival that female luck goddess?"

"Her name is Shichi Fujukin**1, **Sasuke," Mikoto scolded him, placing Fugaku's coffee on the table before turning back to the counter, "And its to thank her for another year of prosperity. This year, the festival is to be more monumental than the past years since it is the nine century anniversary of the founding of Fire Country."

Rolling his eyes at the history lesson, Sasuke leaned forward in his chair, "Can I go?"

"You know, Sasuke. Maybe you could ask your brother if he can take you."

The young Uchiha practically bounced in his seat, turning towards his brother, "Will you? Please!"

"Monday I can't because I have to stay after school for the preparations for our school's upcoming festival, but I can take off from the tutoring during the weekend in order to take you," Itachi suggested, smiling faintly.

"Don't inflict your studying time, Itachi," Fugaku muttered in his baritone voice before glancing at Sasuke over his newspaper, "Mikoto and I can take him over the weekend since we don't have any important meetings scheduled for Saturday."

Mikoto nodded kindly, "That's right. It could be a family outing, then."

Sasuke stared at his father wide-eyed before he jumped out of his chair, hugging his mother tightly on her waist, "Thank you! You won't regret it, I promise! I'll be the best son ever!"

With that news to cheer him on, the youngest Uchiha went through the rest of the week with a bounce in his step, smiling uncharacteristically large- something that took back many who were used to the somber façade of the Uchiha clan. When he had awaken that Saturday, Sasuke was probably the happiest child in the world on the important date. Of course, the purpose for the prayers meant little to the youngest Uchiha, but it did signify more opportunity to be with his family for once. Because surely even his parents couldn't find something that would take up four days of festivities…

"Oh no… Sasuke-kun…" his mother murmured softly, her face forming into a frown.

Sasuke's smile faltered as he came to a stop in the kitchen; his mother only used the stupid familiarity when something had made her feel guilty. "Why are you guys in suits? You're supposed to wear kimonos to the festival," Sasuke smirked, tugging on his dark blue kimono as if to show them exactly what the two should've been wearing.

"We will not be taking you to the festival this weekend," Fugaku said matter-of-factly, as if that dismissed all of his youngest son's hopes for the evening.

Sasuke remained silent, his mother looking at him sympathetically while his father continued packing his briefcase oblivious to the look of disappointment that swarmed his sons face. "But you two promised you'd take me this year…"

Finally looking up when his briefcase was securely closed, the look he gave his son was one of indifference, "So I suppose you'd have your mother and I cancel this appointment and lose the largest financial advantage we have for you two- thus losing the company and the house- just so we can take you to the festival?"

Sasuke flinched at the cold sound of his father's voice before shaking his head to signal that he in fact did not want his parents to stay. "Fugaku…" Mikoto's voice whispered softly, "That was uncalled for."

"Sasuke. Maybe we will be able to close the deal before the weekend is over and be able to come back for the Sunday installment. I heard there is supposed to be fireworks, too."

The younger Uchiha nodded solemnly, forcing a soft smile for the benefit of his mother as his father turned away, his face worried for a brief moment before it melted away to the calm façade of the clan. "Let's go, Mikoto."

The woman took a moment to glance at her son and rub his shoulder affectionately before turning and following her husband out of the house. Sasuke knew that they wouldn't be able to make it back for Sunday. There would be no use in their apologies or the gift they would give him in return for their absence because Sasuke would still be alone during the weekend when the biggest festival of the year was there and he would have to remain home. He had wanted to object; to scream and shout as a normal kid his age would, but his father would not accept it and he would be ignored and punished for a week's time- and maybe longer. Turning and walking calmly through the empty hallways of his house Sasuke slammed his door shut behind him, glaring at the soft ticking of the clock his mother had put in his room a few years ago. 'It's just four… Itachi won't be home for a while…'

Falling into his bed, Sasuke directs his glare at the ceiling, wanting to be in the genjutsu more than anything. At least than, there was the faceless and they could offer some break within the horrible loneliness that he often felt. Closing his eyes, he could almost feel the change of atmosphere as if he had found his way into the genjutsu. _Opening his eyes at the sound of laughter, Sasuke found himself surrounded by the faceless- the name he had given to the people that inhabited the world he had inherited from his brother. Sitting up, he glanced around a soft smile on his face at the fact that his only companions were figments of his imagination. "Who are you…?" a voice called out in a high tone._

_Turning around, Sasuke stared incredulously at the lazy gaze of a brunette with a spiky ponytail. Bolting up incredulously, the raven-haired child opened his mouth as if to say something, but remained silent as the brunette shrugged, muttered "Troublesome" under his breath and turned to leave. _

_"Come on, Temari…" he called behind him._

_A girl stood up next- older than Sasuke by a few years- smiled softly at him with dark green eyes and turned to follow the spiky-haired kid. "Wait!" Sasuke said as he stood up, the world shimmering and faltering around him, "Hold on!"_

It was too late, however and he jolted up in his bed, surrounded by the darkness once again. Breathing hurriedly, glancing around as if expecting the boy and girl to show up in his room, Sasuke slowly let out a sigh of exasperation, staring at the clock in his room that continued to make the slow- and quite annoying- ticking sound periodically. 'The faceless… Have faces?'

The clock chimed then, taking the time to express that it had now reached six and Sasuke had been asleep for longer than he had thought. It had already been two hours since he had ran to the hide-out of his room and by now, both of his parents were long gone and on their way to their conference in Suna. And that meant that no one would be around to even begin to start the thinking process necessary for

"Sasuke… I heard that mother and father cannot take you to the festival today."

Sasuke remained silent, hoping his brother would assume he had fallen asleep while balled up in the pillows of his bed. "Otouto, you might as well come out of your burrow. I know you are not asleep."

"Go away!"

Sasuke heard his brother sigh as he sat down on the bed, placing a reassuring hand on the younger Uchiha. "Otouto… you know he doesn't do this because he enjoys it…. Mother and Father are just really busy right now."

"Their always busy," the disappointed Uchiha grumbled under his breath, burrowing his head further into his pillow on his extravagantly large bed, "They would make the time if it was for you…"

Itachi sighed, but did not complain because even he himself was beginning to wonder if the very thing at which his brother claimed would be true or not.

"You see!" Sasuke complained sitting up, "They'll do anything for you! You're perfect, but nothing I do is ever good enough! It's like I don't even exist in Father's eyes! Mother barely looks at me and then she always just goes along with what he says! She doesn't even care about me anymore!"

Itachi sighed once again, grabbing hold of his unruly brother and bringing him close so he could hug him, "Mother has been going through a rough time for a while… Things aren't as simple as they used to be…"

Sasuke frowned, "I liked her better when she stayed at home with me."

Itachi nodded, "But she can't do that anymore… Sasuke, I want you to understand that although our parents seem unfair at times, they do and always will love you…"

Sasuke remained silent as his brother squeezed him reassuringly, "Ne, Sasuke?"

"Hn," he grunted, causing a cheerful smile to barely lift the edges of Itachi's lips.

"I'll make it up to you okay?"

He remained silent for a little longer before he slowly turned his head, his curiosity getting the better of him, "… How?"

Itachi smirked, "How about me and you go out to that market in town and see if we can find some good tomatoes? And then we can make spaghetti tonight."

Sasuke grinned before jumping up out of Itachi's lap, turning around with a single eyebrow lifted, "You promise?"

"Of course… do I ever break my word?"

Sasuke thought about it for a while before coming up with nothing and smiling, "Okay! As long as we get a whole bunch of tomatoes!"

Itachi chuckled softly before he nodded his head in agreement, "Of course. We wouldn't want there to be too little sauce, would we?"

Sasuke ran out of the door and sprinted down the hall, grabbing his scarf and wrapping it around his head a few times before he hurriedly took his inside shoes off, his brother only a few feet behind him, a soft smile ever-constant on his lips. "Otouto... it seems you have misplaced your tennis shoes..."

Sasuke whirled around before frowning, "They're in my room. Wait right here! I'm gonna get them and don't even think you're going to get out of those extra tomatoes! I'm going to count how many you get!"

Before Itachi could complain- which was the opposite of the true laugh he wanted to release- the small Uchiha turned and ran back down the hall, intent on finding his shoes and getting back to his brother as soon as possible when suddenly, he tripped, hitting his head on the wall... or at least, that's what was supposed to happen. However, when Sasuke opened his eyes, the sight of a bustling village filled his vision below him as he stood on top of a large mountain with the faces of the leaders carved into them. _'Huh? Where am...'_

_All inquiries was silenced as a group of kids ran across a bridge in Sasuke's line of sight- kids without faces. "The faceless... but how did I get in here...?"_

_Turning around, Sasuke could see the area in which he assumed he had appeared blurry and shining dully. It was like looking through a small film, but Sasuke could still see the hallway and his bedroom door just barely beyond that. "I can... I can get in here from anywhere?"_

_Reaching forward tentatively, Sasuke reached through the thin film and to the other side where he could slightly brush the wall with his fingertips. Turning back to glance at the village, he pushed himself through completely before falling into the opposite side and hitting the wall with a soft thud__ without any grace that Uchiha's would usually retain._

"Please do tell me, otouto… Why on earth are you upside down- and on the floor- for that matter?"

As the youngest Uchiha opened his eyes- which had been tightly closed due to the impact upon the wall- he quickly raised up, turning back towards Wonderland, only to see his open doorway and his shoes blocking the screen door open. "Oh…"

Turning back around, the youngest Uchiha is confronted with a trade-marked Uchiha smirk placed perfectly on his face, a feat that Sasuke had yet to accomplish. "So… how are things in Neo-Konoha, Sasuke?"

Sasuke frowned, Itachi's amusement obvious at his expense. "Just for that," he snapped, grabbing his shoes and pulling them on- heading for the doorway, "We're getting extra tomatoes!"

"What!"

* * *

**1. Shichi Fujukin are a group of seven Japanese Shinto gods of luck**

**There you have it. I know that this filler was way overdo... WWAAAAYYYYYY OVERDO, but I did eventually get it out. Besides, it's kinda... not interesting writing about things you already know so... yeah... Have no excuses really, but good news, in the next chapter, Alice comes in! *victory dance***

**For Sasuke as Hatter plushy, press 1.**

**For Itachi dressed as a maid, press 2.**

**For world domination via the take-over of yaoi fangirls, press 3.**

**For 'why the hell aren't the above buttons working' press the review button and a team of yaoi character will be with you shortly... *dirty grin***


	16. Notice

I'm sorry to any of you who were waiting on the continuations of the stories published on this account. I couldn't find a way to convince myself that deleting this will solve everything. Karat wouldn't want me to.

On October 1- at 9:15 am- mu149 lost the battle she has been fighting for four years and passed away in her sleep. She was diagnosed with a second cancer a year ago. For some of you, this might be more recognizable as the time she couldn't upload for a month or so and decided to send everyone PMs in request to what you thought she should do. At first, this second time didn't seem as bad, but mid-July, it started getting worse.

I'm not writing this here to tell you guys a sob story. I'm writing it because she tried to. Because she couldn't.

My little sister loved Fan Fiction and it would often be her escape from the world outside, which wasn't always'real' to someone with her history. She liked it here because no one lied to her or put on a fake smile just because she was the 'sick girl'. And it is my fault she didn't get to say goodbye.

I'm sorry.


	17. The Continuation of Naruto In Wonderland

**There have been a few inquiries about the continuation of my sister's stories and I am here to let you know that Koko-onee-chan has decided to finish it in honor of her. Feel free to check out her profile page for what happens next. She just uploaded the first chapter, so I can't say for sure how often she will update and when she will start in on where my sister left off. Feel free to check it out (it is the same title).**

**Matt**


End file.
